


Tim Drake's Uncanny Attraction to Strays

by Homosauce



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tim Drake, Everyone else is confused, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I mean he has a mom van, M/M, Protective Bad Guys, Tim Drake becomes a mom, Tim adopts Villains like they’re dogs from the pound, Tim retires as a Superhero, Violent Humor, Will update tags as story progresses, but in a very cute and family way, please let him rest, think soccer mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosauce/pseuds/Homosauce
Summary: Somehow Tim ends up adopting his own gaggle of messed up orphans.





	1. Catching a Joke and a Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: Peter Parker's Home for the Wayward Villain by BeanieBaby :D It's really great you should check it out.

“Are you sure about this?” Barbara asked, looking down the road at the rickety house waiting for them. 

Tim, who had yet to speak during the car ride at all, stared for a few moments. “Too late to go back now, I suppose.” And he was right. He had already emptied half of his bank account, splurging on the large acre farm that stood in front of them and the comfy house. He might as well use the land for something. 

They sat in silence, the low rumble of the car engine, the only sound. Then the boy sighed out, trying to relax his shoulders. He stepped out of the truck that Barbara had brought him in and went around the back to the multiple bags of soil and other farm needs. 

Barbara pursed her lips, she looked like she was about to say something but did not. She watched him with sympathy from the front mirror as he stacked soil bags onto a cart. 

When Tim was done he stood in front of her door, “Thank you for bringing me here.”

“It’s no problem. Just … just take care of yourself, alright kid?” 

He looked up at her from beneath his lashes and in her eyes, the boy had never looked so small. “I know, I know. I may not have the suit and fancy gadgets anymore, but I can still handle myself out here.” 

She smiled sadly at him, “You don’t have to be alone right now. The team is gonna miss you, _we’re_ gonna miss you.” 

“I need this,” He pleaded, a guilt expression washing over his face, “I need quiet, just for a little bit. I know it may seem like I’m running away -”

“You’re not. You need this space, and you have your right to have it.” She insisted strongly. “I just don’t understand why you can’t have that back at the manor. You don’t have to be alone right now, you don’t have to be alone ever. Not again.”

He sighed and looked away, “I just want something peaceful. I don’t want to be Red Robin if it means I can’t even protect the people I care about. And I can’t even be Tim Drake without that part of me corrupting it.”

“Tim,” She sighed out sadly, “I get it, kid. I get it.” She held the steering wheel tightly, “But Conner wasn’t -_isn’t your_ fault. Bruce isn’t your fault. Steph isn’t your fault. None of the shit we went through was your fault. And I know it must be tough right -”

“I don’t need another lecture, Babs. I’ll be safe, I promise,” He stepped back from the car, “Just keep our promise alright? No one knows I’m here.” 

Barbara sat for a moment, staring at the tired teen. She wanted to wrap him up in some blanket and haul him back to the manor- back home. But Tim deserved to get some rest. 

“No one knows. When I get back, I’m going to erase any footage of us and cover your tracks. It’ll be like we were never here.” 

He gave her a small grin, “Thanks, and tell Dick and Alfred that … that if they need me, really need me, then I’m only a call away.” 

They both said their goodbyes, and then she drove off down the road, leaving only a cloud of dust and Tim.

  


He had never looked inside when he bought the house. Only skimming through the real estate website and buying it as fast as he could. It was a few hours out of Gotham, enough where the pollution cloud didn’t cover the stars and there weren’t any knife fights between city streets. 

Tim first trudged the damp, unattended field to the small, rundown shed of sorts. He pulled and the cart through the mud and weeds, nearly braining himself when he got caught on a tree root. By the time he got to the house, he was sweaty and tired. 

The house was rickety, with webs slung across every corner and window sill. The floors groaned with every step he took, clearly exhausted from age. 

The only usable room was the one facing the front yard. The beautiful view didn’t match the inside, with the bed dipped deep down the middle, and wall paint discolored and ugly. 

His luggage had already arrived, about a week ago when Tim had paid some shady dudes to deliver them. They sat in the corner, a little bruised, but relatively untouched. As soon as he deemed the room safe, he grabbed a blanket from one bag and laid it down onto the empty mattress. When his head hit the musty pillow, yellow pillow, he was asleep. 

  


It was a week into Tim’s so-called retirement when chaos found him. 

He was working in the field, planting some seeds for strawberries. It had taken three days to rid the area of weeds and unwanted soil, and then another day to put the topsoil down. Already, he envied his friends for their powers, surely they could have this done within minutes. Some pride showed through when he watered each seedling. 

He stared up at the boiling sun over his sun brimmed hat and wide oval sunglasses. It was midday already, and he still had the other side of the yard to do. He hoped to plant the baby eggplants there, maybe even having the cucumbers and carrots. 

“Alright, break time.” He told no one but himself, wiping his hands on his overalls and getting off of his knees. He gathered the tools he used and the large bag of unused seeds and hauled them back to the shed. Along the way, he whistled a random tune innocently. 

Something had caught his eye near the building. It was a person, wrapped tightly in a blanket, left leaning onto the old wood. 

Tim gasped out, dropping the items he had. He raced down the rest of the way, dropping heavily down to the body. _Don’t be dead. Don’t be dead. Don’t be dead-_

Blonde, shiny hair peaked itself out from cloth, and a pale, bruised wrist had been left out in the open. _This wasn’t here this morning._

He didn’t move for a long time. Merely kneeling next to the body and shivering in fear. The last time he had seen a dead body this bruised, with long blonde hair, Steph was -

He stopped immediately, trying to cover his frightened face. He rubbed it roughly, getting dirt and grime across his rosy cheeks, “Alright, Tim. Alright. So you have a dead body by your shed.” He slumped down, staring up at the sky, “What the fuck did I ever do to you?” He asked to whatever deity was sitting up on those clouds. 

Suddenly the lump in the blanket shifted. 

Tim gasped once more, leaning a little farther from it. _Did … did the dead body just move?_ For a second, Tim had a random thought that somehow a week into his new life, the zombie apocalypse had started. He waited, not even daring to breathe. 

Again the body moved, this time more aggressive. 

_Please don’t kill me._ Against every functioning brain cell he had, he slowly moved a hand to a corner of the blanket. As soon as he grasped the cloth between his fingers, he yanked it away, like a bandaid. 

“Shit.” A high, shrill voice screeched. 

Tim, instantaneously moved away, giving himself a few feet of space. The body was female, now that he could see. She had a tattered shirt, barely covering her upper body, and from what Tim could tell, nothing else on, besides the blanket. 

“Aye kid, ya mind? I was nappin’ here!” She giggled, from behind her hand where she was trying to block the sun. 

Dread filled the boy’s body, he knew that voice. 

“I know what ya’ might be thinkin’. What’s a good lookin’ gall like you doin’ here? Well, then I’d have to tell ya’ to mind ya’ damn business and scram!” Harley Quinn laughed once more, much longer than what seemed appropriate. 

Tim now able to see her, noticed how beaten up she seemed. With deep cuts and gashes bleeding steadily, and bruises covering almost the entirety of her body. When she grinned up at him, he saw that one of her teeth had been knocked out. 

“What’s wrong with ya’? Never seen a naked lady shivering in your backyard before?” 

Instead of answering her he slowly got up and nodded to her, “You’re sitting in poison ivy by the way.” 

  


  


Tim hadn’t fought Harley Quinn in nearly two months, and from what he could see on the news, she still hadn’t been active yet. It was weirdly familiar being with her, though this time he was nearly defenseless. Though, he highly doubted she could do anything in this state. 

Since he wasn’t a monster, he allowed her to come inside. Though he had spent nearly an hour trying to get her up. She dodged his questions and insisted on chilling in the uncomfortable place she chose. It wasn’t until he saw that one of her legs was angled grotesquely that he found out why. He pleaded with her, with all the blood on her, he doubted she could survive just sitting there. He was only able to get her inside when he left a trail of pink marshmallows, leading into the house. Slowly, she crawled her way across the field, most likely getting her wounds infected. However, she looked more keen on him not touching her. 

Tim watched her from his porch, guilt washing over him while she limped and crawled. She talked actively, waving one arm around, while the other assisted her in consuming some fluffy deliciousness. As she hopped towards the last few feet towards him she stuck one of her arms out and flexed her fingers, “Give me, give me!” He tossed her the bag and she caught it perfectly. “Get in mah’ belly!” She had hollered before stuffing her mouth once again. 

Currently, she sat on his couch, one of his pajama shirts and sweatpants on. Tim was tending to her leg, while she held a needle loosely in her hand, most likely to allow her to fight back if he attacked. Her freshly washed hair dripped onto her lap, and her white blank face seemed tired and detached. She had hello kitty bandages on her face and across her arms from when Tim had slid them under the bathroom door. They were the only ones he could find in the small first aid kit he brought. 

“This is gonna sting.” He told her, before aligning her leg bone sharply. Her face turned dark and menacing for a moment. She grinned once again, displaying her missing tooth, “Didn’t even feel a thing!” 

He couldn’t help but smile back at her. He grabbed a thick and heavy rolled up a piece of gauze and wrapped her leg. He would need to go into town to get better medical equipment, but for now, it would do. 

She fell uncharacteristically quiet and calm, long enough for him to finish her leg up. He grabbed a bottle of pills from next to him and showed it to her, “Pain killers?” She looked at him and shrugged nonchalantly, “Kid, my system is shot to death, those shits won’t work. But I guess it’s the thought that counts.” He sighed and tossed the bottle behind him and got the water cup he brought. 

She looked at it for a while, eyes hard and filled with questions, “Dontcha know who I am, kiddo? Where’s ya’ mom and pops? I really don’t think they’ll be approvin’ of ya’ bringin’ in some stranger.” The boy thought for a moment, and tilted his head to one side, before answering, “I’ve seen you on TV a couple of times.” He paused for a moment and then grinned slyly, “I think that kitten glitter bomb you threw at Robin a week ago, was cool.” 

Her eyes lit up, face full of mischief, “I know right! But the kid didn’t take the joke too well.” 

“My name is Tim,” He told her, holding a hand out. She took it enthusiastically, “Nice to meet ya’ Timmy! The name’s Harley! Harleen Frances Quiinzell!” 

  


“Did someone hurt you?” He asked. He was mindlessly swirling his coffee, while he sat on the couch, Harley’s injured leg propped onto his lap. From his peripheral, she didn’t stop messing with the Rubik's cube in her lap, almost as if she didn’t hear what he said. 

When she did answer her voice was scraggly and tough, “Puddin’ don’t you worry your pretty little head. Ain’t nobody gonna’ hurt this gal no more.” Finally, she looked at him, eyes wet and maniacal, “I made sure of it.” 

Tim drank his beverage, forcing himself not to think about what that entailed.

  


After finding her, Harley had fallen asleep on the couch the first night. Tim had covered her with a quick duvet and then left her before making his way back to his room. He couldn’t sleep knowing that she was downstairs. Even with her leg and other injuries, he could still end seeing his grandmother in the light. He took off his accessories and grabbed his own pair of pajamas, before heading to the shower. 

Tim had done a bit of work on the house while Harley was staying with him. He had made his room a bit more comfortable for himself, setting up the wifi and fixing the bed. Though the windows were still cracked and the floor still had the whole he always tended to fall through, it was growing on him. 

He had also given Harley her own room. One next to the kitchen and with its own bathroom so she wouldn't need to hobble around so much. It still needed some work, but she didn’t seem to mind. 

Neither of them trusted each other yet, but the boy was still grateful she hadn’t strangled him to death yet. It was a work in progress though, to get either of them to open up. Tim refused to talk about his life, only saying that he moved her to get some peace and quiet and that he was more than clueless about how to tend to a farm. He rarely spoke though, letting the girl talk enough for the both of them. She only liked speaking about nonsense though, like how easy it was to mooch off of him or how cute his little yard was. She didn’t talk about the Joker, or what she was doing before stumbling upon him, but after the first time, Tim didn’t ask. 

And contrary to what Harley was saying, she wasn’t lying around. Surprisingly, she knew a bit about how to actually take care of his land. Like telling him that just because coffee gave him energy, didn’t mean it would cause the tomatoes to grow faster. Or how the hell a lawnmower worked. She couldn’t help him with the house remodeling, or out in the field, but Tim really appreciated her company. 

Even now, when he was carrying all the grocery bags, sweating his ass off, and she stayed put on the couch, aimlessly going through the TV channels. 

“Whaddya’ get Timmy?” She called out to him when he made his way to the kitchen. The boy stretched his wiry arms then slouched over. “Just a few things.” He smiled secretly and grabbed a special bag from the pile. He brought it to her and showed it. 

Her eyes lit up and she squeezed her hands together in excitement. “Ooh is that what I think it is?” She asked. Tim gave her a deadpan look, “If what your thinking is gross, then no. Just open it, you’ll see.” 

Harley giggled and tore it open. She gasped softly, eyes going soft “Oh kid.” 

“Is this your way of saying you'll keep me?” Tim smiled back, and shrugged, “I’m just tired of having to share everything with you. Hopefully, I got your sense of fashion down. I can’t really know when all I see you wear is a jester costume.” 

She raised a t-shirt from the bag and examined it, “Timmy, just watch them gals clutch their pearls. Danny Zuko eat ya’ goddamn heart out.” 

The boy chuckled at that, “Well that’s a relief. Anyways, I’m gonna put the rest of the stuff away, do you need anything?” She kept looking through to the rest of her new clothes, grin getting wider when she noticed the boots at the bottom, “Baby boy, I feel like you’ve gotten me enough shit.” 

“I bought those Japanese soda pop things that you like.”

“Well then hurry it up will ya’? I’m gettin’ thirsty over here!”

  


  


“Hey, Harley?” 

“What’s up puddin!” 

“Why are there so many animals in the kitchen?” 

“Oh!” He heard her struggling to get off the couch and then her heavy cast hitting the ground as she walked, “I found em’ in the garden! Poor babies were lookin’ for some food.” 

Tim gave the three dogs and one raccoon a questioning look, “So you brought them in here?” 

“Duh! I wanted to give them food but we ran outta bacon real fast, so then I just kept feedin’ em the carrots and kale you got yesterday!” 

The animals stared at her like she was their queen. Which, Tim guessed was kinda true. “And they’re going to live here with us?” 

“You betcha!” 

  


  


  


“Ya’ doin’ okay there kiddo?” 

“Peachy,” Tim wheezed out, struggling to breathe and carry their new mattresses inside. 

“Ya need any help?” 

“Nope, I almost got it,” He backed up and shoved his entire body into it. The bed slid across the wood and flopped down. He sighed out and cleaned his sweaty face, finally done with getting two of the beds inside. 

“Yay! Memory foam beds!” 

“Yay,” He said exhausted, while the animals sniffed and pawed at it. 

  


  
  


“You’re doin’ great kiddo!” Harley called out from her lazy seat on the back porch. She held out her pina colada to him and giggled when he flipped her off. Tim smiled and went back to pulling the weeds out and water the plants. 

Suddenly Harley’s dogs started up and barking. They raced across the field, towards the back, leaving their raccoon friend and the two of them to stare off. 

“Kid-” 

“I got it,” He said, dropping his stuff and running after them to see what was up. “Don’t die!” She laughed after him. 

Tim caught up with the dogs when they all stopped to sniff at the broken fence post that surrounded the area, “What are you three up to?” He panted and brought his hands to his hips while looking around. 

“Was there a squirrel or someth-” He stopped suddenly, eyes going wide at the sight of what looked like a body crushing his green peppers. 

“Oh my fucking christ, not again.” He said, mostly to himself. Slowly he crept up to it, grabbing the small knife he kept at his side. 

“Excuse me?” He called out, hoping that he wouldn’t need to dispose of a dead body. The closer he got to it, he noticed that it was a man. He was wearing a blue jacket, stained red in the abdomen and leather gloves. The man was white and had blue goggles over his shaved head. 

“Are you dead? Please tell me you aren’t dead.” He poked at the man with the handle of his knife. The body groaned and then shifted slowly, reaching for something inside his jacket. 

Before he could even touch it though, Tim had a knife to his back, making sure to prick him just enough to show intent. “If that’s a gun you’re reaching for sir, then I suggest you leave it where it is.” 

The man stopped moving, but then rolled over causing the boy to stumble off. Tim found himself almost face to face with a muzzle of what seemed to be a gun, but more modified. He folded to the side, just missing a shot by a hair’s breadth. The tree behind him was hit and then immediately froze over. 

The injured man smirked at him, “I doubt this could be considered a gun.” Tim dodged the next shot fired at him and scrambled to get behind a tree. The surrounding area kept getting hit causing ice to form all around him and animal life to run away. Harley’s words crossed his mind, and he couldn’t help but wonder if she had jinxed him. 

“C’mon man, show me where you are!”

“No thanks!” He moved around the trees and threw the knife precisely from the side. It hit the weapon enough to knock it out of the man’s hand. “Shit!” He called out, reaching over to pick it up off the ground, but ended up keeling over in pain. The man grabbed his abdomen, the red on his jacket spreading. He dropped to his knees and fell face-first into the dirt once more. 

Tim ran up to the weapon and kicked it away, before grabbing his knife. He panted and circled the body, waiting for any movement. When he didn’t move anymore, Tim kicked him lightly in the leg. Still no movement. 

He exhaled and stood there for a few moments wondering how the hell he was gonna get a man twice his size back to the house. _What if I just kept him out here? I mean he did just try to freeze me to death. And who the hell even uses a freeze gun-_

Slowly the pieces fit itself together. "Ooh, okay that makes sense then." He walked over to the gun, picking it up and examining it. "Well, well Captain Cold. I never thought I would be seeing you, especially since Central City is a long way." 

He sighed once again, _You sure attract winners don't you Tim? _He secured the gun into the waistband of his pants and hoped that it wouldn't misfire at his leg. 

“Alright, I guess I better get the cart.” 


	2. A Doctor, a Captain and a Kid Walk into a Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim, Harley, and Leonard get used to being around each other, filled with Snart being tired and Tim just trying to make sure neither of the two kill each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5.1K  
Yay, I updated before August ends! I hope you like it! :D 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it was really, really fun to do the dialogue between everyone.

When Harley saw Tim dragging a red wagon with a man twice his size towards the house, she immediately popped up from her spot on the lawn chair. 

“Timmy, did ya’ catch a bigfoot? Wahoo! We have bigfoot!” 

The boy groaned and heaved the cart harder through the unattended track of the field. “Harley, open the door,” He struggled to move the wheels through the mud, “I can’t fucking - Ah!” A horrible piece of slimy dirt got caught under his shoe, causing the boy to tumble onto the floor. Almost comically, a mushroom cloud of dirt popped up around him, sending bunches of different insects to flutter away. 

Giggling like an absolute maniac -which was fair considering that she was- Harley couldn’t help but point and clap her hands at the sight of Tim dropped down in the dirt. Frustratingly, the boy jumped up and roughly slapped the dirt that had gotten on his clothes. 

She stumbled to the back porch door and slid the heavy door open with a grunt, “Let’s get ‘em in baby!” 

“Easy for you to say,” He whined out pulling a beetle out of his hair and flicking it away. He grabbed onto the hand bar of the cart once again and trudged through the rugged terrain. 

  


  
  


If someone had walked into the scene Tim was gazing at, surely they would have run for the hills, phone in hand and emergency service on call. 

Leonard Snart was laying on top of their already rundown couch, arms and legs tied to top and bottom, and shirt cut open to reveal his chest like some sort of sad, kinky porno. He had yet to wake up, evident by how he was drooling over the cushions. Harley was standing off to the side, wearing the man’s bloody parka and playing ‘This Little Piggy’ with his toes. His chest was covered in knarly, gorish scratches, deep enough that Tim would need to stitch some of them closed. The bleeding had stopped and crusted over. 

”What are ya’ gonna do now?” Harley asked, gazing at the boy with a sly grin. Of course she knew how clueless he was at the moment, and of course, she would rub it in his face. Tim arched his eyebrow and gave her his best ‘Is now the time for this?’ look. She swayed back and forth grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“Have you ever worked with Captain Cold?” He asked her, coming down from his perch on the counter. He walked around to the front of the couch, before kneeling so he was face to face with the man. “Last time I saw him, he was being sent off to Iron Heights.”

She thought for a second, finger on her temple and lips pursed. “Hmm, I think so. Icee and I don’t get along so well, mostly cause I always ask him for a snowcone. Or it may be because I laugh at his silly costume.”

“_You’re_ giving someone else shit for having a ‘silly’ suit?” 

“Hey! At least I put effort into my style, do you know how hard it is to make pockets big enough for bombs in a skintight suit?” Actually, Tim did know. Not specifically for a bomb, but he did try to sneakily add extra pockets to his first robin suit, only because Bruce refused to let him eat before patrol and he got hungry about two hours in. 

He shook his head and waved a hand to clear the conversation, “Nevermind. I’m just wondering how the hell he ended up here. This place isn’t exactly penitentiary like.” Looking at her cautiously, he said, “Did you tell him to come here? Cause I’m just gonna let you know now; my house isn’t going to be a villain stop n’ shop.” 

“Hah! As if.” She shook her head, enough for Tim to worry about her getting a headache, “I ain’t even know how to call anyone, you won’t give me a phone.”

“Yeah, I don’t plan on giving you one either.” 

“Hmph.” She crossed her arms, “Ain’t no matter. I can just steal one.” 

“Please don’t, I don’t want any police officers at my door.” 

“The only officers coming here are the strippers I-” 

He sighed heavily before she could finish. He got up from examining Leonard’s bruised face, “We should patch him up before he bleeds out or something.” 

Harley laughed and looked at him confused, “Why? Just toss him out, ya said so yourself. You ain’t no stop n’ shop.” She walked up to the front door and opened it, “Here, let me help you.” 

Something in Tim’s stomach sturred. He could just turn the man in, he didn’t owe him anything. And besides, he was a villain, one of Flash’s most notorious ones. But, looking at how injured he was, and listening to the pained groans coming from his mouth every once in a while, he hesitated. “I … I don’t know.” 

She looked at his expression, “Timmy, you’re a good samaritan, but you really don’t gotta take care of him.” 

“I know that,” He crossed his arms and stood there self consciously, “I just feel bad, I mean look how hurt he is.” 

She shut the door then crossed over the foyer and softly grasped his shoulder, “Kid, just cause him and his boy band of rogues don’t unalive people like me, doesn’t mean they’re good. I’m surprised you even let me stay, and for that I owe ya. But are ya sure you want two high-level criminals in your house? Is that something that you want, cause let me tell ya’ nobody is gonna judge you if you toss him aside.” For once she sounded serious, or as serious as she could be with her voice. It jarred him a bit. 

“Toss him aside? Harley, we can’t just leave him, he could die.” His shoulders slumped down, removing the hand on them. 

“And that’s not gonna be your fault. Just think this through for a second.” She cocked her hip and folded her arms, "Havin' me here is enough for anybody to go a bit coo-coo for cocoa puffs, but adding this cold psycho to the mix," She winced a bit and left the sentence hanging. 

“Look, Harley, I know you think I’m just thinking with my heart or whatever, but I did think this through.” He gestured towards the couch, “I may not be Superman or any type of hero for that matter, but If I can save someone, anyone for that matter, then I’m going to take that chance.”

Harley stayed quiet after but still stared at him in sympathy. Tim was hunched into himself, showing just how young he really was. “You really are a good kid ya’ know? Taking in people like us when others would rather have us jump down a cliff.” 

She giggled, returning to her normal attitude, “It’s not like I blame them though! Trust me Timkerbell, we’re bad guys through and through. But at least, Frostee Freeze over there is tryin’ to get better. Last I heard, he was cleaning up his act a little bit.”

“Cleaning up his act?” 

Harley walked back to Leonard and sat near his feet, minding the rope binding them. “Yeah, ya know, kinda like Catwoman, the feisty, sexy broad she is. I don’t know about his other pals but, there’s a reason why he was taken back to Iron Heights so easily.” 

“Well, he can’t be getting better if he broke out.” Tim pointed out. He walked over to the kitchen and crouched down under the sink for the first aid kit.

“I never said he was a saint now did I?” Harley continued her game of playing with his toes. 

The man suddenly groaned louder and twitching. Slowly, his eyes opened and his hands shot up to his naked chest. “Wh … what?” He coughed out painfully and tried to sit up. 

“Hiya Frostee! It’s so good to see you again, miss me?” Harley got up and in his face, holding painfully to one of his legs for balance. 

“Harley! He’s not supposed to be awake yet, I still have to give him his stitches,” Tim called from the kitchen, trying to gather supplies. 

“Huh?” Leonard said in sluggish confusion, just as Harley screamed back, “On it!” 

The cringing sound of flesh hitting flesh was loud enough for Tim to hear it from the other room. There was a pregnant pause of silence in which the boy used to gather his thoughts. 

Frustratingly Tim set the supplies down, “Please tell me you didn’t knock him out.” 

“I didn’t knock him out.” 

“Are you lying?” 

“One hundred - fucking - percent!” Another bout of giggles followed. 

  
  


Tim and Harley were in the kitchen trying to make something for dinner, code word; trying. The boy was staring at one of Alfred’s cookbooks that he had stolen from the manor and stirring a bowl absentmindedly. Harley was sitting on top of the counter and eating some strawberries. Though she had promised to help, she was as clueless as Tim when in the kitchen. 

“Kiddo you suck at this.” She told him, chewing with her mouth open. Tim, who was focused more on understanding what the hell vanilla extract was than answering only shrugged. He bit his lip and looked into the bowl of mixed ingredients. “I never had the chance to cook when I was younger. Mostly had other people to do it for me.” He swiped his finger through the bowl and licked it. 

Curiously, Harley tilted her head. “Your folks didn’t teach you nothing?” 

He pointed the spoon towards her mouth so she could taste it, “No, they were more interested in traveling. Does that taste like shrimp? I feel like the crab meat ruins the texture.” She got a big mouth full and looked thoughtful for a moment. “Nah, it’s cool. “ 

“Great!” He tossed the spoon into the sink and wiped his hands on the towel around his waist. “Can you get the rice ready? I’m just gonna check on our guest.” When she saluted and jumped down from the counter, he went upstairs.

They had moved Leonard into one of the guest rooms on the second floor and tied him up. After Harley had knocked him out, Tim patched him up and wrapped his chest.

When Tim got the lock off the door, Leonard was still snoozing. One of the dogs, to which Harley had named Wonder Woman was guarding him religiously. Tim patted her head as he came to the top of the bed, “I got this.” She licked at his fingers and then scampered out the door. 

Pulling up a chair, Tim sat next to the man. He got out his phone and checked his social media to check if Captain Cold was a leading tag on twitter yet. There was nothing said on him, but there were some cute stories up about dogs. 

It was a half-hour into his scrolling that Leonard began to stir. “Good morning beautiful,” Tim called out. He blinked awake, tried to turn his head around. 

When he saw the boy his eyes widened and he tried to get up quickly. “Ah, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He put a gentle hand on Leonard’s chest, “Your pain killers are pretty strong so you shouldn’t move too fast.” 

Snart slid back down on the bed while glaring. “Who the fuck are you.” He growled out, trying to keep his eyes open. 

Tim cheekily smiled down at him, “I’m Tim. Nice to meet you Mister Cold.” 

“Nice name Tim. Now, why the fuck am I here.” 

He shrugged nonchalantly, “I feel like I should be asking you that, considering you stumbled up to my doorstep practically bleeding to death.” He took his hand back and crossed his leg over the other. “But I’m not really complaining. I already have one villain why not add another to the roster?” 

“Another . . . villain ?” Snart asked sleepily. One of his eyes closed and then fluttered open, and his head lolled from side to side. 

“Oh yeah, I’m sure you know her. But don’t worry you’ll have time to reintroduce yourselves later. For now, just get some shut-eye.” 

Snart looked like he was going to protest but with an arched eyebrow from Tim, he slid back down into his mattress and fell asleep. Tim brought the blanket up to the guy’s chest and patted it gently. 

He got up and called for the dogs to guard him once again. Superman, a golden Labrador Retriever, and Wonder Woman, an all-black husky, sat by his bed. Batman, a very, very tiny black Chihuahua- Tim had laughed crazily at that one- stayed down and only glanced up when the other two left. The raccoon- named Brown Lantern, sat a few meters away, clearly afraid of the smaller dog. 

When Tim got back to the kitchen Harley was standing in front of the doorway smiling like a Cheshire cat. 

He slowed down and stood in front of her with his arms crossed, “What did you do?” 

Instead of answering she smiled even wider, “To be fair ya’ left me alone for too long.” She looked excited for a moment and then opened her arms wide, “I can’t wait! Go see!” 

He furrowed his eyebrows at her and then walked past her, keeping the eye contact. However, the smell of smoke made him break eye contact and face the stove. “Why is the pan on fire?” He screamed out, scrambling around to grab something. He turned the burner off and slid a cover over the fire. “Get some baking soda! Baking soda!” 

“Here have some flour!” She threw a handful of white powder at the flame, making it erupt, even more, making Tim stumble back. She clapped and cheered, “Let’s make some s’ mores now!” 

“No! Why would you put flour!” 

Later on, when the two of them were slumped down on the kitchen floor, one of Harley's ponytails burnt and shorter than the other, and Tim's face caked in ash, they would be staring at their burnt dinner, poking it with a fork. 

"We can scrape the top of it off and just eat it like ice cream." The woman pointed out, grumbling and picking at the hard surface of the dish. 

Tim stuck his fork hard into what was supposed to be sushi but could be mistaken for a pan full of hard tar. The food broke apart, showing how dark the interior was. 

"Nevermind." 

  


  
  


“You need any help?” Tim asked, holding an arm out. 

Snart glared at him, his dark green eyes acting like daggers. He brought his hands up and smiled sweetly, “Only trying to help. Your wounds are still healing.” 

The man looked away and huffed in defeat. Instead of grabbing his arm, he grabbed the railing and dropped one foot onto the next step heavily. Slowly, the two of them made their way down the stairs, with Snart gripping the banister and his bandages. 

Harley was waiting for them on the couch, her feet up on the other end, and hands up in the air, “Hiya Frostee! Ain’t you lookin’ pretty?” 

Snart stood at the bottom step, hands frozen at his side and his face twisted with grief. One of his eyes twitched, he turned towards Tim who was resting on the railing with a smug grin. He brought up a shaking hand and pointed to the woman on the couch.   


“Please no.” He whispered out in a grave voice.

“Too late,” He told the man with a playful wink. Slowly he got up and walked by the man, patting him on the shoulder lightly as he passed, "Why don't you two settle down and make friends. I'll go get some tea." He made his way to the kitchen, listening closely as Harley talked on to a stiff, uninterested Snart. 

  
  


Having Leonard around was different, to say the least. With Harley still unable to move around too much, and Tim being the small man that he was, having him was a life savor. He was still injured but surprisingly his wounds were healing fast for someone with no meta abilities. When he had asked Snart merely shrugged and told him that when the Flash brought him back to life - and wasn’t that a whole question in and of itself- he had gained a subtle regenerative ability, not as fast as any of the speedsters, but still faster than it was before. 

Tim allowed him to walk around as he pleased, though he refused to tell him where he had hidden his Icee Machine (“For the last fucking time kid, It’s a cold gun. Quinn shut your yapping! You use a hammer for a weapon!”). Snart had a bit of an attitude but did do as Tim asked with minimal grumbling and glaring. He had helped pull the vines off of the house, organized their shed and even ate whatever Harley cooked, even when it moved and wriggled around. And if the boy had to guess, he was enjoying himself quite a bit. Whenever Harley cracked some jokes or giggled at something on the TV, he would smile just slightly, and when Tim had hit him in the face with a makeshift water balloon while they were in the yard, he proceeded to douse him with the hose, an evil grin taking over his face.

All things said Snart had accepted living with him better than Tim would have thought. 

It was nice to have another pair of hands around, and with Harley’s growing animal family- she had gained two new dogs, one she allowed Snart to name and another she had named Robin, and wasn’t that a hoot, pun fully intended- it really was a relief. 

A few weeks into his so-called retirement, Dick had called him, asking him hesitantly if he was doing good. Tim was sitting on the couch with Harley sprawled across the floor, her leg elevated on the table, and with Snart across from him, petting Batman and Flash. The three of them were watching reruns of the Golden Girls. He had answered him with a smile, telling him he was doing just great. They had a lengthy conversation then, one of the few since Tim had moved. 

  


  
  


“Okay, we need to be very subtle alright? Just stay low.” Tim said, hands on his hips and keys in hand. His mind and soul were determined in making this the best shopping trip he had ever had. 

Harley and Snart stood in front of him, the former with a shining sort of glee and the latter looking bored and near dead. 

“We got it! We got it!” She told him, nodding like a bobblehead. “We can be subtle!” 

“Oh yeah,” Snart told him, a sly grin growing on his face, “Why not let two supervillains go with you to your trip to a normal supermarket that could be crawling with future victims. Smart Idea, kid.” 

Tim scoffed and rolled his eyes, “As if I took everything out of the car that could be considered a weapon, even the cupholders so please don’t drop anything. And besides, I don’t plan on letting the two of you out of my sight. You may even have to sit in the cart, and be good little children.” He grinned cheekily. 

The man sighed out, “Let’s just get this over with.” 

The trip to the store was uneventful, or as uneventful as the three of them could get since Harley had decided to blast out Queen and force her window open so the surrounding cars could be witnesses to her concert. Snart sat in the passenger seat but was about ready to pounce to the back and wrestle the woman to silence. Tim was too focused on the road to bother with them, but just in case he had a spray bottle to his left, ready to inflict any watery damage. 

Harley did end up in a cart, nearly throwing Tim across the floor when she raced to jump into it. She had sadly looked to the baby carriage, upset that she couldn’t fit into it. Snart stood by him, Parka left in the car (“Go put it away, it’s 95 degrees outside and you look too recognizable with it on.”) and wearing one of Tim’s shirts. It stretched across his muscles and showed his toned stomach if he stretched too much. Tim refused to look at it whenever that happened. 

Their first stop was for snacks, he had allowed them to get three each. Harley immediately went for the candy and chips, getting way more than her designated limit. When Tim had gotten back to the cart, she was surrounded by an assortment of different sweets. He had merely sighed out and continued pushing her to where Snart was looking at tubs of ice cream. He looked serious, glancing at every flavor there was, Harley had patted his back with a forlorn look, “It’s okay, we understand that you need to be with your kind.” The two of them giggled at that. Snart turned to glare at them and hit them both of their heads lightly. 

Their next stop was to get the man some clothes that weren’t Tim’s because he needed those, and he was tired of putting on a shirt and finding out that Leonard had stretched it out to the point where the collar nearly fell off his shoulder. Harley had also asked for more clothes, to which he had allowed, as long as she didn’t steal it. 

Tim had given them free rein over choosing their clothes and told them that they had no price limit. 

“How can you even afford this? I’ve never seen you go to work.” Snart asked him, looking a bit hesitant to touch anything. Tim pushed him toward the racks of shirts with an encouraging smile, “Don’t worry about that, just shop!” 

The man still looked unsure but browsed around. Tim had given him a thumbs-up before making his way to wherever Harley had gone to. 

She was in the children’s aisle, looking at a pink shirt with glitter lettering saying, “I’m a Mommy’s Girl!” She was without her signature grin. 

“Hey,” Tim said softly, coming up to her slowly. She didn’t look at him but continued touching the fabric with a wistful expression. “You need any help?” 

Pursing her lips, she shrugged, “Nothing ya’ can do Timbellina. Just thinking about some shit.” 

He glared at her without any heat, “These names are getting weirder and weirder.” She finally looked at him with a small grin, “Don’t worry, I keep the extra crazy ones up here.” She tapped her head with a finger, “Just wait till I hit ya’ with one of those!” 

  


  


“This would be so much easier if I had my gun.” 

“I thought it ‘could hardly be considered a gun’,” He teased back, knocking their hips together. The two of them were in the field, pulling the last of the weeds out and planting the rest of Tim’s carrot seeds. 

“Yeah, yeah, “ The man grumbled out, “I’m serious, I could just freeze these shits and poof, say goodbye to the green invaders of your garden.” 

“Nah, I kinda like the work we’re doing.” 

Snart’s shoulders slumped, but he had a slight smile on his face. 

  


  


Snart had thankfully put all the grocery bags into the car, per Harley's request- “Ya’ gotta use those muscles for something, hotshot! Oh, wait, cold shot? Oh yeah, cold shot.”- leaving Tim to help her out of the cart and carefully watch her limp to the car. 

The soccer mom with her seven children watched them warily, considering all of the patrons of the store had heard them arguing across the lot to which power ranger was better. Snart insisted on the white ranger, while Harley called for the black one, and Tim the red one. The mom’s car was parked next to Tim’s and when he observed it, he noticed that they had similar vehicles. He didn’t really want to get into detail about his thoughts on having a car catered to white suburban mothers, most likely named Karen. 

“Home now?” Harley asked him with a curious expression when they all piled into the car. Tim looked at her from the front mirror and smiled, “Nope! To the furniture store!” 

“Yay!” Harley screamed out, making the mom flinch and put a hand over her kids. She continued sending them cautious looks. 

“Furniture store?” Leonard asked. 

“Well duh,” Tim started the car and looked up at him, “Superman chewed on one of the chair legs too much, and you need a new mattress. I doubt the one you have is comfortable at all. Besides, it’s near the mall, and Harley wanted to get some makeup.” She had whooped out loud then and started chanting, ‘mall’ from the back. 

Snart continued to stare at him, almost like he was looking for something on his face, “You’re getting me a bed?”

“Yup!” 

“Even after you just bought me a shit ton of clothes?” 

“I would hardly call five shirts and three pairs of pants a shit ton. I thought I told you, you had no limit.” He told him, fiddling with the radio. 

“Yeah!” Harley said from the back, “I have more shoes than you have clothes!” 

He looked defensive, “ I got a jacket too.” 

“Even though it’s summer and winter is two months away?” Tim asked, with an unimpressed look. 

“Whatever, shorty just keep your eyes on the road.” 

  


  
“Snart, for the last time, you don’t have a price limit. Just choose a bed, before I let Harley choose one for you.” Tim growled out, a hand at his hip and the other one clutching the man’s sleeve. 

He glared back down at the boy, “You wouldn’t.” He challenged. Tim raised an eyebrow at him, and opened his mouth, “HARL- mmph!” A rough hand stopped him from calling out to her. 

“Alright, you fucking brat I’ll choose a bed.” He looked annoyed beyond belief. “But don’t blame me when your bank account ends up in the negatives.” 

“Why don’t you just leave that problem to me then? You go worry about how many pillows you can carry back to the cart.” Tim tried shooing him off once more. 

The man stood where he was, with another curious look, “How do you even know I’m gonna be staying with you? For all, you know this could be just a waste.” 

Tim thought for a moment and pursed his lips. He really didn’t know whether or not Snart or even Harley would stay with him. Though the time that they were together was enjoyable, the two of them were villains. Villains who were always kept on the JL watchlist, and were checked up on every two months to see what they were up to. The news hadn’t reported anything about the two since they had arrived, and usually, that would mean suspicions would be high. 

“Well, I don’t know about you. But I really do like our time together. And if you so choose to leave, then I’m not going to stop you.” It wasn’t really an answer, but he really didn’t know what else to say. He didn’t even know why he was doing this, buying them whatever they wanted, letting them live with him. It wasn’t the way Bruce had trained him at all. 

“And if I say I want to leave now?” Tim clenched his jaw and swallowed, “Then, I’d wish you the best of luck and I hope we meet again.” 

Snart looked away for a moment to the door. The boy closed his eyes and counted to ten, not wanting to watch him leave. He would probably do something stupid, like ask him to stay with them, after all, Flash the Russel terrier would miss him. There were a few shoe scuffles until they slowly died down leaving Tim in silence. 

When he opened his eyes Snart was gone. His shoulders slumped in defeat. A cold, empty feeling grew in his stomach, making the boy frown deeply and put a hand over his abdomen. He had thought the man would at least wait till they got home to go. 

“Hey, kid!” Tim looked to his side and saw Snart standing by one of the various bed frames the store had. “Come on and help me choose a color, I don’t know the difference between dark moody wood or deep brown oak.” 

Tim grinned and breathed out a sigh of relief. The empty feeling disappeared instantly, instead, being replaced by comfort. 

  


  
  


Late at night when the three of them were on the roof of the house, staring up at the stars with Harley and Tim curled around each other and Snart over the two of them protectively, Tim would answer him. 

“It’s been a really long time since someone’s needed me.” He confessed quietly while Harley tried to find constellations. Ever since Bruce was back, things had been too chaotic for him to confide in someone about how he was feeling. He wouldn’t have thought, the place where he chose to isolate himself would be the place he could feel safe enough to open up. 

Snart ruffled his hair lightly making him whine out, “So what, we need you now? Sorry to burst your sugar daddy dreams kid, but Quinn and I can handle ourselves just fine. We don’t need to rely on you to survive.” 

He huffed out and rolled so Snart’s leg wasn’t crushing his ankle, “I know that! It’s just … I’ve lost a lot of people.” He swallowed the lump that grew in his throat and tried to blink away the moisture in his eyes, “And it feels like if I can just keep you guys close then, I … I won’t lose you too.” He shut his eyes and covered his red cheeks with his arm. Almost reluctantly, the two bad guys looked at each other from above the boy’s head. 

Harley wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her head over his hair, “Aw shucks Timberella. Ya’ don’t need to throw money at us to get us to stay. I don’t really see myself leavin’ anytime soon. I can take care of myself just fine without you throwing some dinero around.” When Snart stayed silent, she slapped him in the back of the head. 

He yelped and rubbed at it. Coughing awkwardly he told him, “Yeah, yeah whatever. This place has free food and endless dogs so I’m staying too.” He quickly drank his cold beer so Tim wouldn't see his red cheeks. "I don't know what kind of shit you went through, but I agree with Quinn, your money isn't what's making me stay." 

"Is it your gun?" Tim asked, wiping his face and setting one leg over Leonard's abdomen. 

The man huffed out a laugh, "Sure kid, sure." 

With a small smile, Tim patted both of their cheeks, “Thanks you, guys.” He grabbed the edge of Snart’s parka and rubbed his snotty nose on it. The man jerked back with a squawk and put the giggling boy into a chokehold. Harley giggled and shattered her empty beer bottle on top of the roof. She pointed the sharpened tip to the sky and screamed out with glee, “Viva la Timbelle Team!” 

“Stop with the names!” The boy managed to cough out from under Snart’s armpit. "And stop breaking glass, I'm tired of taking it away from you!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how much I love the thought of Leonard having a dog and naming it after Barry? And yes, Robin the dog does not like Tim that much. 
> 
> Can you guess who the next villain will be? Can ya? :D He's a bit of an animal, but I think he's a sweetheart. 
> 
> I'll try to update next week, but I've been feeling really sick lately. Also, I've been meaning to get a beta reader, probably two so if you're interested, let's talk on my Tumblr; ddjstar! :D


	3. Secrets Out in the Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim gains a new baby bird in his nest of villains. Only this one shows up with a gun. And a bounty. And Tim... he can't really handle everything coming out at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know where this chapter went, but I kind of like it? It's not the beeest to me, but I couldn't really write anything else. :| Most of this chapter is expository. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it though! More than 8k words here.

It was two months into Tim’s move when Bruce had finally called him. Harley and Leonard were sleeping in their respective rooms while Tim sat in his desk chair working on his laptop. It was two in the morning, and the dogs had startled up and then off his bed when his phone rang loudly.

As quietly as he could, he answered, “Hello?” Silence met him for a few moments until Bruce’s gruff heavy voice filled his ear. 

“Tim? Are you there?” 

“Oh, hey B,” The boy answered, “What’s up? It’s really late you know.” 

“Your laptop was on. I’m just checking to see if you’re okay.” 

Tim quickly shut his laptop screen and grumbled, “It’s not nice to spy on your kids.” 

“Your right it’s not. But it is ‘fair’ considering your cameras are still up at the manor. And besides, can’t a father worry for his children?” He teased a little. 

Tim smiled and went to lie down on the bed, “This is beyond worried. More paranoid in my opinion.” He got comfy in the sheets and set his phone between his shoulder and ear, “But seriously, what’s up? Is anyone hurt?” 

“No, no. Everything is as stressful as it always is back here. I just wanted to check up on you. You’ve been sending back less casework lately, and Tam emailed me yesterday saying you’ve been keeping ahead of WE work. Is everything okay?” 

Usually, it was the opposite. Where Tim was sending files after files of solved cases back to Bruce and the Commissioner, and then struggling to keep WE share prices the same green as it always was. However, being around Snart and Harley had distracted him a bit. The only free time he had now was at night, and only for a few hours. And lately, solving casework had made him feel … bad. Like he was betraying the two of them somehow. He knew, obviously, that they didn’t have any interpersonal connection with whatever mystery he was trying to solve, yet, the thought of them seeing what he was up to … putting their friends, acquaintances, business partners, whatever, away behind bars, it made him sick to his stomach. 

Sighing Tim rubbed his eyes, “It’s nothing B. I just want to make sure your business doesn’t crumble to the ground is all.” 

Bruce chuckled slightly, “It’s hardly my business anymore. You were smart enough to run it on your own before.”

Tim laughed along with him weakly, though he huddled deeper into his blanket‘But I almost died.’ He thought bitterly, a cold tugging feeling settling into his chest. He wrapped the cloth tighter around himself. ‘I almost died along with everyone else.’

Bruce coughed, “But enough talk of that. How is being out of Gotham treating you?” There was a bit of an edge to his voice. “ Are you ready to come back yet?”

“B,” He said with a frown, “I know you weren’t happy with my decision to leave, but right now I can’t see myself going back. I feel good out here, happy even. I got my garden going and the house is getting put together day by day.” 

The man on the other line sighed, “As long as you’re safe and happy, then that’s all I care about.” 

“Thanks, Dad, I hope you guys are doing okay without me. I know I can't be there to start the coffee pot every morning.” 

Bruce chuckled at that, “We’ve managed with only a few mishaps. Dick still doesn’t know what the other buttons on the side do, but he can turn it on at least.” 

Tim giggled into his hand, “How’s your ‘night classes’ going? The ‘students’ keeping you up?” 

“Oh you have no idea,” Bruce groaned in frustration, “A few of them haven’t been to class and that usually means ‘something’ is going to drop..” 

He winced a bit, “Sorry about that B. But boy am I glad I dropped out.” 

There was a pause at the other end, “You could register back in. I know some of your classmates miss you. I’m sure a ‘particular” classmate misses you too.” 

Tim dropped his smile and cleared his throat awkwardly, “Oh Bruce you should know by now, I’m fine with just me and my farm.”

“I know, I know,” He sighed out sounding tired. “Field life sounds fun, maybe we should visit you this weekend. Just me, Alfred, Dick and Damian?Maybe even Jason?”

“No!” Tim slapped a hand over his mouth and listened to see if he had woken anyone. Superdog looked at him with a tilted head but other than that, the silence was met. “I-I just … I mean I would love to see you guys again! But it’s embarrassing, t-the house isn’t done is all. Maybe I could just come by the manor??” 

“Uh, okay? As long as we get to see you again. I’m fine with it.”

“Okay, okay cool. I’ll see you this weekend then. Bye, dad. I have to go, it’s getting pretty late. Um, I hope those students of yours don’t get into too much trouble.” 

“Alright. Goodnight Tim. And don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll show up one day. They always do.” His voice had turned dark for a moment. “Anyways, I’ll see you next week. Um … I love you … goodbye.” 

Tim tried his best to ignore the awkward pause, Bruce did have a tendency to be strict with showing his feelings, “Goodnight. Love you too, dad.” 

With the phone call over Tim flopped into his sheets once more. He sighed out and put a hand over his eyes. 

‘At least he doesn’t know where they are.’ Tim thought to himself. 

________

  
  
  


“Breakfast!” Tim startled up from his drool filled pillow and looked around in confusion. Wonder dog was laying on top of him, undisturbed about him moving. Sun filtered through his closed blinds and when he checked the time he was surprised to see it was late in the morning, nearly noon. 

“Tim! Harley! Get your asses down here, I made some food!” Leonard yelled again, knocking on the wall near the stairs. 

Tim rubbed at his eyes and got up sluggishly. He hadn't expected to wake up late, his training had prevented him from doing so. But it had been a while since he did anything. He must be getting rusty. 

When he finally made his way down, Harley was sprawled across the kitchen island and Leonard was putting the last of the bacon onto a plate. 

“Good morning,” He yawned out, coming to sit at the table. Harley waved at him sleepily and then slid down her chair until she made it to a seat next to him. “‘Mornin’ Timmy.” 

Leonard brought the plates over and set them in the middle, “Eat up.” The two of them said their thanks and then they ravaged on. 

After eating, when Tim was washing the dishes and Harley was cleaning the table, the man spoke up again. “You good, kid?” 

Tim hummed and nodded his head, “Peachy keen, jelly bean. Just a bit sleepy is all.” 

Snart snorted and dried another cup to put in the cabinet. “Bad night?”

“Oh yeah, something like that.” He sighed, “It’s just my dad checking in on me. He’s been gone for a while and it feels weird whenever we talk.” 

“You have a dad?” Harley screeched. When he looked up at the two of them they were looking at him curiously. 

“Yeah? Why do you look so surprised?” 

“Ya’ never told me ya’ had an old man! Where is he? In a nursing home?” Harley asked, coming up to them and throwing the rag on the table. 

Tim frowned, “He isn’t ‘that’ old. Besides it just never came up in the conversation.”

“Wait, so you mean to tell me you’re living on your own while your pops is out gallivanting around?” Leonard asked, crossing his arms. Clearly, he wasn’t keen on the idea of Tim having been alone before him or Harley.

He shrugged, “I’m an emancipated minor, so technically I was the one to move out. And thank god for that, things got a bit too … intense for me back there.” He paused in his washing and stared down into the soapy water. Talking about what had happened back at the manor made him shudder. Nearly half of his team gone, the other half broken and picking up the pieces. He never wanted to go back to that time. Seeing Cassie, Gar and Raven so distraught and helpless had nearly fractured him. Even with Conner and Bart back, their team was yet to be whole again. After Tim had left, the remaining members had tried to reconcile what was left. 

He did feel a bit guilty, just leaving everyone after they had finally reunited. But he just couldn’t take it anymore. Seeing Conner again was like someone gripping his abdomen and squeezing; he couldn’t breathe and his stomach cramped. The fact that he had failed Conner twice. He couldn’t stop Superboy-Prime and he couldn’t stop Luther from messing with his head.

Being around him was so constricting and off, Tim could practically feel the elephant whenever they were around each other. It didn’t help that Conner had found the abandoned cloning laboratory Tim had been hiding in.

Seeing Conner’s confused angry face was more than enough to set Tim off. The boy practically heaving as he tried to get everything out there; his thoughts, his feelings, of what he had been planning, his strange idea to bring Bruce back, to get Bart, Steph, everyone. 

“Anyways,” He coughed awkwardly. “I’m happy where I am right now. There are these two strangers that like to hang around and steal my vegetables.” He continued grinning even when Leonard pinched his ear. 

“Seriously kiddo,” Harley spoke up from her perch on the table, “Ya’ gucci homeboy?” 

The two of them stared at her for a moment, “Please don’t ever say that again.” Snart told her. 

Tim laughed a bit, “Yeah, yeah I’m gucci.” 

When he turned the faucet back on to keep washing, a cold spray of water slapped him in the face. He sputtered and backed away from his slippery attacker in absolute surprise. Leonard and Harley were laughing boisterously, with the man shutting the spray off after a few moments. 

Tim spit out a mouthful of water and wiped his eyes. Harley tossed a towel at him while holding her stomach, nearly keeled over the table with giggles. He grabbed the cloth from his face and wiped himself as best as he could. “Ugh damn water pressure …” Ever since Snart had ‘fixed’ the pipeline, it had been acting up.

Leonard swiped a finger under his eye to wipe a tear away and slapped a hand over Tim’s soggy shoulder, “Alright, today is gonna be a good day.” 

He shrugged his hand off and glared at him, trying to erase the smug grin on his face. “Just for that, you can fix the water system,  _ again _ .” With that, he slowly walked across the tiled kitchen floor, so as not to slip. “The toolbox is in the shed!” He left the two of them bawling in laughter. He tossed the cloth behind his back, letting it land on Snart’s head precisely. 

  
  


__________

  
  


It was dark when they got a surprise new guest. Tim and Harley were sprawled on the broken couch and Leonard hung around in the kitchen trying to do something more than illegal with some shaved ice and chemicals. The dogs were the first ones up, first Batpup who stood ramrod straight at the back door, growling. Then the others followed.

Harley turned down the TV to glare at them, “What are ya’ drama queens up to now?” When none of them moved to look back at her she cocked her head and whistled. 

Tim laughed when nothing happened still. “Damn traitors,” She murmured, turning back to the TV and raising the volume. He laughed once again and looked back at the dogs. 

Superdog was scratching worriedly on the screen door, Wonder dog stood stoically next to Batman and the Flash scratched at the floorboards near the glass. 

Squinting suspiciously, he got up and walked towards the door. The dogs parted for him slowly, but did not let up their guard. The back yard was dark and from where Tim was, right in front of the sliding doors, there was nothing, only black.

Slowly, he flicked the latch so the door locked. There wasn’t any movement, but something about the scenery seemed … off.

Leonard’s voice suddenly came over the low sounds of the TV, “Yo kid, am I allowed to mix the bleach and ammonia I found under the sink?” 

Turning away from the door and towards Snart, who stood in the kitchen doorway holding two bottles in gloved hands, Tim snorted, “Please don’t gas bomb the house. It’s still in shock from the fart you blasted an hour ago.”

The man shrugged, “Hey that was payback and- “ Suddenly his eyes were wide and he dropped the bottles he was holding. Shooting across the floorboards Leonard tackled the boy down, sending the two of them to the ground hard

The chair that stood in front of Tim went under fire, bullets coming through the glass door, raining shards across the dogs who whimpered and barked. 

Harley was down, taking cover behind the couch. “What the fuck!” She screamed out, holding onto a throw pillow.

Leonard dragged Tim to a wall, away from the glass. The boy, heaving at the events. How had he not noticed?

He forced Tim’s chin up to examine the boy, “No pain?” The boy shook his head and tried to get his bearings straight.

The gunfire had stopped, but only for a few seconds until there was a click, and then another stream of rapid-fire. The walls and furniture across the door was ruined, torn to shreds by the barrage of bullets and the dogs scattered, going to the kitchen or with Harley. 

With the man draped over him Tim couldn’t tell much of what was happening or who was firing for all he knew, the cops could have found them. 

Harley threw a plastic bottle out the door, “No one’s home!” The bottle was practically eradicated, only the cap being left when it finally dropped into the grass. 

The bullets stopped once more, leaving deafening silence in its place. The walls and the TV were smoking and most of the windows were cracked and broken. The only thing left on the coffee table was the small flower Harley had impulsively bought. 

From his position, Tim pushed Leonard away and army crawled through broken glass and towards the potted plant in the corner, all with Snart encouraging him to come back. 

“Tim get your ass back here,” He whisper-shouted to him. 

The boy ignored him and continued on his way, not getting up from the floor but lifting a hand to rummage through the soil. When he felt something heavy and cold in his hands he smiled. 

“The fuck is that?” Snart asked, squinting to see a small metal cube Tim was clutching. Before the boy could answer there was another round being fired off. 

Leonard grabbed him as soon as he was close enough to be held, “Don’t fucking move ever again, you fucking idiot.” He seethed through clenched teeth. 

“They got guns,” Tim said to him, a manic look in his eyes, “and now so do we.” He pressed the side of the box making it flip over and expand into something the size of his forearm. 

“My cold gun,” He said in shock, more a question than a statement. 

Tim smirked and handed it to him, “Make sure they pay for my floor and TV.” Leonard grinned from ear to ear, eyes lit with excitement. 

Harley suddenly got up and jumped from her stoop towards the other end of the screen door, not getting hit once by any bullets. She tumbled into the wall, the door separating the three of them. 

“Where’s my gun?” She asked excitedly, making grabby hands. 

Tim sighed out and cocked his eyebrow, “No way in hell.”

“Shut up you two. This is their fourth round, they’ll be coming inside by the fifth. What’s the fucking plan?” Snart asked, through the hail of noise. 

Harley shrugged, “Scream really loud and shoot them?” 

“I need to get to the kitchen table,” Tim said, clutching Leonard’s parka. “If Harley had a weapon you two would be pretty strong, but I need to get to the kitchen.” 

Snart nodded his head and turned on his gun, the metal instantly cooling and crackling with ice. “I’ll cover, but you better be quick or I’ll stab you if you get shot.” 

“Thanks, hotshot.” Tim readied himself, just as the bullets seemed like they were slowing down. A few moments later, the rapid-fire ceased, and Snart nodded his head.

The boy was off jumping over the coffee table and somersaulting across the couch. Snart had fired off his gun and created a barrier that replaced the glass of the door. Bullets rained once more but were stopped by the ice. The temporary shield cracked and crumbled and finally shattered just as Tim rolled into the kitchen doorway, the bullets once again assaulting everything in its path. 

Tim grabbed one leg of the kitchen table and cracked it off. He slid across the tiled floor until he reached the island. Looking under it, Tim grabbed a metal stick the size of his thumb. He unsheathed a few kitchen knives and raced to were Harley was crouching and covering her ears.

Sliding beside her and panting, Tim uncovered the wooden leg and gave it to her, “Press the button on the side.” Was all he said before he was up once again.

“The fuck am I supposed to do with this!” She exclaimed holding it out.

“Press the button!” Doing just as he told her, his metal stick and unfolded into a bo staff the size of him. Harley sputtered, “What the shit balls!”

The wooden leg folded out and turned itself into a bat. Harley’s eyes were practically sparkling, “You’re tellin’ me this puppy has been chillin’ in the kitchen and I never got my hands on her?” 

The bullets stopped once more and from Snart’s account, whoever was out there would be busting in soon.

“Quinn! You got six o’clock, I get front and center, and kid you stay to the side. Go on the count of three.” Snart told them. He pointed at Tim menacingly, “If I find you anywhere near danger I’ll have your fucking head.” 

“You aren’t my dad,” He told the man sticking his tongue out, a bit immature for his tastes but it was enough to convey his feelings. 

Snart growled out to him, “Kid-“ 

“One, two, three, go!” Harley shouted out quickly, jumping up and running out the broken glass door. 

Snart heaved out a frustrating sigh and gripped his gun tight, “You guys give me greys.” 

He ran out with Harley, the tip of his weapon ready and aimed.

Tim ran to the side, clutching the three small kitchen knives in one hand and his bo staff in the other. 

The yard was quiet and dark. Nothing to show for the violence except for a few shots out vegetable patches. 

Climbing onto a tree, the boy took to higher ground, watching the other two as they slowly made their way across the field. 

From his vantage point, the light of the moon and the house aided him in seeing across the yard. The only movement was Snart’s heavy breathing and Harley tossing her bat around. 

Just as the two of them passed through a tall patch of unripe corn, there was a shudder. There was another unfamiliar man in the field suddenly.

He watched as Snart and Harley passed before clutching what suspiciously looked like a gun tighter to his body. 

Tim gasped out and shot up from his spot. With his mind racing and blood pumping, he went to the highest branch and jumped out, the three knives in his hand being thrown straight to the perpetrator.

Just as Tim landed the knives had struck the man in his legs. He cried out in shock making Snart and Harley finally turn around.

The two of them stood straight, Leonard aiming his gun at him, and Harley going around to circle him from the back. Tim got up and ran towards him, bo staff at the ready. In the darkness, the man was nearly invisible, in an all-black suit with a matching gun. 

Snart growled down at him and kicked the knife that was embedded in the man’s thigh. He fell to his knees with a cry.

His gun dropped to the floor and Harley kicked it away from reach before grabbing it for herself, “Oohh so shiny!” 

Snart fired off his weapon, freezing the man’s arms and upper body, only leaving his shoulders and head free. He shot a hand out to cover the unknown man’s mouth. 

In a threatening tone, he discreetly asked the man, “Where’s the rest of your mangy pack, dogshit?” 

The man growled out something inaudible, trying his hardest to break out the ice. 

“Unless you want to lose your skin, I’d stop squirming if I were you.” 

Abruptly, he stood stock-still, though not because of Snart’s warning. His head moved to the side as if studying the villain above him. It looked like something clicked in his head. He quickly turned to Harley who stood to the side of him with Tim, holding a gun to his head.

“Don’t ya move now buster. Ya’ heard Frostee Freeze.” She sneered out, finger just itching to pull the trigger.

Tim clutched the back of her jacket, “Harley, put the gun down.” He whispered. “Fuck that.” She sassed him, “Bitch ruined the TV, It seems death penalty enough for me.” 

“Harley.” He hissed out, clutching her tighter. 

The man bit Leonard’s hand, making him yelp and back up, “Fucker!”

Tim had his bo staff raised and ready to inflict any damage, however, the man weakly croaked out. 

“... Harley?” his voice was gravely and a bit familiar. 

“What’s it to ya’ chum!” She raised the gun right between where she thought the man’s eyes were. “Now give me a reason not to scatter ya’ brains on Timmy’s veggies.” 

“M-mask! My mask, get my mask off,” He shouted out. Tim squinted at him and slowly reached a handout, with two villains clutching weapons aimed directly at him, Tim didn’t really have much to fear. 

When he gripped the leather and pulled it off, Harley gasped, the hand clutching the gun loosening. 

“Deadshot?”

  
  


_______

  
  


Tim stared at the aftermath of everything. After getting the sentry’s offline, the violence had ceased. Surprisingly, no cops had shown up, most likely because his neighbors were more than a dozen acres away. But still, his house was a wreck; none of his windows had survived, the couch was nothing but stuffing and cloth held together by some string, and one of his walls had completely fallen apart. His poor vegetable patches were demolished, two months of hard work ruined by one man and his guns.

He walked over to a shot-at carrot and sadly picked it up. It fell apart as soon as he touched it. 

“How am I,” Tim sighed out frustratingly, not even having enough energy to finish his sentence. “How the fuck do I clear this up?” He put a hand to his hip and stretched out the sad vegetable, “Huh? My shit is shot!” 

“Not now Timmy! Floyd is here!” Harley called over from her perch on the patio steps. Deadshot was next to her, however, his entire body was frozen thanks to Leonard. She sat with him talking excitedly to the unconscious man about everything and anything. 

“Yes right now!” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “First of all, the house is halfway gone! We were almost done with the renovations!” He threw the carrot down on the ground and stomped over to Deadshot, “And lookie here, yet another villain! I mean- how many times are people going to kill me here. I moved to get away from all of that shit, do you guys know how many times people have tried to kill me? Do you know how awful Gotham is?” Harley raised her hand, but Snart quickly made her pull it down. 

“Second, it’s two in the morning, and look!” He pointed to his room, now open for all to see.“My wall is gone! How am I supposed to sleep tonight?” He ruffled his own hair in annoyance. 

Snart sighed and leaned against the beam of the patio, “Listen kid, you said it, it’s late so we should all just get inside, and deal with all of this in the morning.” 

“Deal with this in the morning?” He asked loudly, his left eye twitching in anger, “There’s three-class A scoundrels sitting right in front of me, and I nearly died again tonight! Are we just going to skip over that? That we could have died, because of him!” He pointed an accusing finger at the popsicle on his porch. 

Snart got up and stared at Tim concerned, “Kid maybe you should sit down for a moment.” 

“No! No I will not sit down!” 

“Timmy, ya’ looking a little razzled,” Harley got up and smiled at him, “Let’s go get you some water, okay?” 

“Don’t touch me!” He screamed, “If I wanted to fucking die, I would have stayed in Gotham! I was two steps away from the ledge there!” 

“Tim,” Leonard’s voice was hard and strict, “Let’s go inside, we can just relax.” 

“N-no!” He cried out, holding and pulling at his hair. 

“It’s okay, babe, let’s get inside.” Harley easily told him, reaching both hands out to grasp softly at his shaking shoulders. “I think you’ve had enough excitement tonight.” 

She led him to the steps were Snart put a hand at the small of his back, “Yeah kid, I’ll make breakfast in the morning. And then we can unpack all that inner turmoil inside of your tiny little body.” 

  
  


______________

  
  


Deadshot was kept in front of their fridge, with the doors open so a cold breeze was always kept on him. Tim, Harley, and Leonard sat on the messy floor, where they had slept the night before, staring at the mess. 

“My bed has glass shards over it,” Harley said, sipping juice from a chipped coffee mug. 

“My computer is gone,” Tim told them, “I think a squirrel took it.” 

Leonard bit into his apple, “Sucks to suck.” 

Harley snorted and raised a middle finger at him. “Your parka is gone, ya’ have no rights.” He shot up with a wild look, “It’s gone?” 

“I think the squirrels took it too,” Tim spoke up, petting Harley’s raccoon in his lap. Snart cursed and threw the apple at a wall, now just as grumpy as the rest of them. 

A few moments later Tim spoke up once again, “Alright gang, up we go!” He got up and stretched up, “Let’s question icicle first, because frankly, I would like to know why he thought it was a good idea to shoot into a cabin in the middle of nowhere.” 

He continued his way to the kitchen with the other two on his heels, “I bet you ten he’s here ‘cause of you.” He whispered to her. She shot him a sly look. “Aight Frostee, you’re on!” 

When they finally managed to unfreeze the man (Harley and Tim held hair dryers to his body), he was shivering and soaked to the core. “Snart, go get him blanket,” Tim said from his seat at the kitchen table. Floyd stuttered out his thanks and wrapped himself tightly. 

Harley twirled one of her pigtails, “Wassup Lawton?” 

Tim sighed out, “Deadshot was it?” He folded his hands in the table, “Do you have any reason why you thought it was a good idea to use my house as target practice?” 

Snart held his gun tighter and growled, “Don’t make the kid repeat himself.” 

Floyd stared at the two of them in confusion. “W-what the hell a-are you doing-g Cold.” 

“Did I fucking stutter?” Leonard bit out, raising his gun once more, “That doesn’t sound like the answer Timmy was looking for.” 

Floyd scowled, “S-since when do-o you wo-work with rich ass k-kids?” He adjusted himself in the chair, “G-guess you di-did go soft.” 

Tim felt a shiver run down his spine. He stood straighter and stared at the man in front of him, “You know who I am?” 

“Of-of course!” 

He bit his lip and grimaced, “Shit…” Harley stood up and skipped over to stand with Tim, “What are ya’ two talkin about?” 

“Y-You mean you do-don’t know?” Floyd asked, “I mean wh-why the hell-l are you t-two here in the fi-first place?” 

Snart stomped over the man, and stepped heavily on his foot, “I don’t think you get the premise right now. We give you the questions, and you give us the answers.” 

Floyd spit next to Leonard’s shoe and smirked up at the man, “Al-Alright I’ll give you some an-answers. Just che-check up your ass first you s-second ra-rate Ice C-Cream man.” 

“Snart no-” Tim said, holding a hand out, but it was a little too late, Leonard scowled deeply and hit Deadshot in the head with the butt of his gun, hard enough that the man fell unconscious. 

A moment of silence fell over all three of them, until Harley let out a low whistle, “Well I guess we can pack this up for an awkward convo at dinner.” She hopped off the table and gestured to the living room, “Now grab ya’ gloves and a broom! We got the whole day ahead of us!” 

_________

  
  


It, in fact, did not take the whole day to clean up the living room, but four, much to Tim’s great annoyance. He had to take several trips to the furniture shop, just to replenish the one room. Snart was too busy huffing and puffing at Floyd to do much of anything besides break down the shot-at-wall some more. “Open concept is in nowadays,” He muttered when Tim questioned his actions. Harley, still having an injured leg could only sweep and mop and hold the flashlight as Tim fixed the flooring. 

They all slept in Harley’s room for the next week, considering the stairs were a hazard zone. They had to scrape off the glass and it was a bit of a squeeze for all three of them, but it was fine. Most of the nights, Harley and Tim slept on the bed, and Snart was kept on watch, sitting at the foot of the bed. He tried to make the man go to sleep a few times, but he merely closed his eyes for an hour or two before he was up again. Floyd was frozen once more every night, at a setting low enough that he wouldn’t lose any toes or fingers, but he was still unable to move. Every morning Leonard would wake them up and then check to see if they were okay, before leaving to make some breakfast. It seemed Floyd’s attack messed him up more than he was letting on. 

It was taxing and completely horrendous, but finally, Tim set the last of furniture into the room with the help of Leonard. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and scowled, “If anything else happens to this house, I’m going back to highschool. I don’t care how many essays I’ll have to write.” 

“I feel like this would have been easier, if you weren’t on the couch,” Leonard heaved out, fanning himself with the magazine on their new coffee table. Harley smiled at him and cuddled closer to the soft cushions, “I like this new couch Timtam! So comfy.” Batpup jumped onto it with her and stood stoically at the edge. 

“I like the color,” Floyd spoke up from his tied up spot on the floor, “Really brings the room together.” He was free of any hypothermia and was wearing some of Snart’s clothes, and the Flash was already cuddled up in his lap. Though he had told them everything; an anonymous man put in a hit on Tim Drake Wayne’s head, the price nearing three billion, and Lawton would have been stupid to not have taken it. (“I mean you’re lucky it wasn’t Deathstroke,” Floyd laughed out. “I admit, killing kids isn’t what I’m about. But rich little white boys like you.” He glared at Tim, he shrugged in lieu of an answer.) He just didn’t expect to have to deal with two other criminals. 

“Shut your trap, Lawton.” Leonard groaned out, making his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. 

“Down boys!” Harley said with a giggle. She had been upbeat ever since Deadshot showed up, somehow rekindling what friendship they had when they were still in the Suicide Squad.

Tim sighed out and dropped down onto the couch with her. “So what about you rich kid?” Lawton spoke up, “How’s your daddy doing? Still spending his blood-stained cash on things no one in their right mind needs?” He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, ignoring the man in the corner.

“Floyd, leave Timmy alone,” Harley called to him, sticking her tongue out. “He’s just a little sweetheart.” 

“Sweetheart?” He muttered out, “The Wayne’s ain’t no sweethearts.” Tim grabbed a throw pillow and threw it at the man. He jerked back from the impact and hit his head on the wall behind him. It was obvious all three of them would need to have a talk, a  _ long _ extensive talk about him. 

“You still talking shit Lawton? Do you want me to rip your tongue out?” Leonard walked into the room, a dark look in his eyes and a half-empty cup clutched in one hand. 

“It isn’t my fault you live with some pompous, poisoned, money-harboring, piece of- _ eugh _ !” He coughed out when the other man threw his cup at him. The glass shattered, on the wall next to Floyd, cutting his cheek in the process. 

Tim grabbed another pillow and screamed into it. When he came back up for air, the two men were still glaring daggers at each other and Harley was watching TV passively. He got up and set the pillow down, “Who’s room is first to clear up?”

Leonard jerked his body towards Floyd threateningly before heading towards Tim and Harley on the couch. He put his body between the man and the two of them, “I vote yours kiddo.” 

“Me too!” Harley spoke up, stretching both her legs across their laps. “I don’t care.” Floyd murmured, slumping against the wall. 

“Are you sure?” He asked. 

“Well, why not?” Leonard asked him. “This is _ your _ house. Besides, Quinn and I don’t mind staying down here for a bit longer.”

“Yeah!” She spoke up enthusiastically, “It’s like a slumber party.” The man scowled, “Sure, it’s like a slumber party.” 

Tim clapped his hands together and grinned, “Well let’s get going then! I’m tired of Harley hogging the blankets.”

Going upstairs was an adventure, some of the stairs were blasted away, leaving the entire thing creaking and swaying dangerously. 

“Thanks a lot, Lawton,” Snart said, holding the railing tightly and slowly making his way up each step. “No problem amigo,” The man answered, tripping every few steps while Harley kept pushing him up. 

Tim stared at them from the top of the stairs, huffing tiredly, “Can you two get along for just a few minutes?” 

“I would sooner rip out my toenails and then eat them,” Leonard told him, glaring up at him from his trembling spot on the last few steps. Tim sighed out and slumped over. 

His room was still a wide mess, the wall facing the backyard was shot down, letting a cool breeze inside and causing leaves to cover his entire floor. “Oh gross,” He complained, holding up what used to be his pillowcase, now a piece of limp cloth covered in suspicious liquid. He let it fall to the ground with a disgusting ‘plop’.

“Lord give me strength,” Floyd muttered. He kicked Tim’s overturned desk, “Do you own a vacuum? That would make a huge difference.” 

“Do you own some morals? Cause that would have made a huge difference.” Leonard growled, flipping the bird at him.

Harley skipped towards Tim, making the floors creak and groan some more. The boy winced, “Harls maybe you shouldn’t-” She stomped down onto the wooden flooring, “Shouldn’t what?” The wood groaned, stopping all conversations to listen in. Tim glanced down at his feet, “Maybe we should all go back downstairs. I don’t think this is stable enough.” He lifted his foot to walk out, but before he could, the floor let out one more menacing croak and gave out completely. Harley and Tim fell through the floor, stopping only when Tim grabbed onto the ledge of the floor (ceiling?). Harley was grasping tightly to his pant leg, her eyes wide and maniacal. She grinned up at him, “That was cool!” 

“Tim!” Snart shouted out, reaching over to grab the boy’s hand. Floyd lept up with him, “Harley!” Tim whimpered and slipped off the ledge, letting the two of them tumble back to the first floor, a barrage of splintered wood following them. Harley landed first, on one of the couch, and Tim the other. 

Snart and Floyd looked down to them from the hole, “You two okay?” Leonard called out. Tim and Harley simultaneously groaned from their messy sprawl. He shot them a weak thumbs up. 

  
  


______

  
  
  


It took a few hours to clear out his room, much easier now that they could just throw things down to the first floor. By the time night fell, Tim was near dead on his feet. He slumped down on the couch, Snart at his feet, and Harley at his side. Floyd begrudgingly had to sit on the floor. All four of them were exhausted beyond belief, days of toil finally reaching them. 

“If it weren’t for the kid,” Snart said. “I’d have your fucking head, Lawton.” 

“Whatever,” The man muttered back, flexing his fingers. “Why am I even helping you guys? I should be splitting your skull in half!” He pointed one at Tim with a snarl. 

Immediately both villains were up and ready. “Listen, it don’t matter our history Deadshot,” Harley spoke severely, “Touch another hair on Timmy’s head and I’ll hang yours on the mantle.” Floyd stopped postering and slumped down. Leonard snorted out a laugh, ignoring the glare he was shot.

Tim ignored them, in favor of staring at their new TV. Now that they knew he was a Wayne, he had wondered what their reaction would be. He was surprised Harley hadn’t found out sooner, considering they were both from Gotham. 

A cough next to him brought him out of his head. All three villains were staring at him intensely. He tensed up and looked back confused, “What?” 

Snart spoke up first, “Are we not going to unpack what happened a few nights ago?” 

Tim shrugged and went back to the TV, “I thought we did; Deadshot came to kill me for a bounty, he just didn’t know you guys were here too.” He heard Cold sigh out, “You know that’s now what I mean kid.” 

Tim turned to them, eyes wide and innocent, “Oh? Then what do you mean?” Harley gave him a look, “Timbucktwo I think we all see the giraffe in the room.” 

“It’s  _ elephant _ .” 

“Whateva.” 

He sighed out, and slumped heavily into the couch, “What do you guys want to know?” 

“Well, I want to know why you’re harboring two fugitives. I knew the Waynes were into some shady business, but this was unexpected.” Floyd said. Everyone chose to ignore him. 

“Were you not going to tell us who you were?” Snart asked, his voice holding a bit of an edge. “I mean for god’s sake kid, your daddy could have us captured and killed faster than you could scream ‘help!’.”

Tim winced, and rubbed at his arm, “It-It’s not like that! I wouldn’t just use you guys! And I told you already, I’m an emancipated minor, I don’t need anyone to take care of me.” 

“That’s not the point of this!” Leonard threw his hands up in frustration, “Couple of days ago, you were bawling your fucking eyes out about almost dying! And now here you are! Sitting with the same man who tried to splatter your brains on the wall!” He gestured to Deadshot who only grinned back at him. 

“I almost died! I’m allowed to feel emotional about death!” 

“Then kick him out! Throw him to the streets,  _ my God _ , let me shoot him or something! Anything!” 

_ “No!”  _

Leonard got up, and went straight for Tim, “Why the hell not! He’s the reason we’re in this fucking mess!” 

“ _ You _ don’t kill!” Tim objected, “ _ I  _ don’t kill!” He rubbed at his eyes and then continued to stare hard at Snart. “What’s your fucking point?” He got up too and jabbed a finger into the man’s heaving chest. 

Leonard glared down at the boy. It took a few awkward moments, but he spoke up, “Who the fuck are you, Tim Drake.” He grit out, despite their closeness he took another menacing step towards Tim. “Some no good brute shoots out your house, and the only thing you give him is a slap on the wrist.” 

“I have three stab wounds,” Floyd said in exasperation but was shut up by Harley. 

“Besides the fact that you have two other criminals in your keep,” He took another step towards Tim, “You decide to add another one. Not just anyone either, a murderer, a mercenary.” The boy took a hesitant step back but kept his back straight and eyes lifted. Leonard kept going, tone going tough, “You let us live here rent-free, and all we gotta do is play nice.”

“And even that isn’t the most surprising part. You think I wouldn’t remember what the hell you did that night?” 

Harley got up slowly, “Alright, alright you two.” She chuckled nervously, “Let’s go get some takeout, maybe even get a few snickers bars. You know you’re never yourself when you’re hungry!” She glanced at the two of them anxiously. 

Snart continued on, making Tim scamper back, slowly but surely until he reached the wall, “You think I wouldn’t notice hidden weapons in this house? Sure my gun isn’t much of a surprise, but what the hell does a seventeen-year-old have to do with a bat and a bow staff.” He pointed to the weapons, that laid against the wall. “You got any other toys you wanna show the class?” 

Tim’s mouth turned to a strict line if he said yes, they’d have to search for it, if he lied, then that would lead to even bigger problems in the long run. His silence was enough for Snart, who merely nodded his head and glanced around the room. “Let me take a wild fucking guess.” 

He turned his eyesight to the new TV stand and pointed to it, “Item one.” Then he faced the curtain rods, “Item two.” And finally, their couch, “Item three.” When they made eye contact once more, Tim couldn’t help but soften under the hard gaze. 

“And that’s just for this room, huh?” Slowly, he looked down and nodded his head. 

Floyd and Harley who stood in the back, the former with his hands tied, stared at the confrontation. The man whistled lowly, “I should have come more prepared for that brat.” 

Snart closed his eyes and sighed out. Folding his arms over his chest he stared the boy down, “Who are you kiddo?” 

Tim pursed his lips and continued to stare at his sock-clad feet. “I,” He tried to say but got clamped up. He cleared his throat and started again, “I’m Tim Drake-Wayne, former CEO of Wayne Industries.” He glanced up at Snart and looked back down, fidgeting in his spot, “I don’t really know who I am, or what I’m doing, which was the reason I came down here in the first place.” 

Shrugging his shoulder, he continued on, “ I don’t really know what I’m doing, with three criminals standing in front of me. I don’t really know much of anything anymore. And,” His eyes burned hot and he cringed internally feeling his throat clog up once more, “Everything is so confusing right now. But I know I’m not who I used to be. My dad was really protective of us. After my brother died, so growing up, we were taught survival tactics.” It wasn’t the exact truth, but he wasn’t lying either. “I’m not high-strung anymore, and I’m definitely done with city life.”

“My sister made the adjustable weapons, and my brother insisted I bring it with me.” He sighed out, “I know you may have lost some trust in me. But, I swear I wouldn’t have used those on you guys. I really don’t think you’re that bad anymore, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you!” 

“As for why I’m letting him stay,” He gestured lazily to Lawton who stared at him with a calculating gaze, “I don’t know! Nevermind the fact that he’s limping every time he walks, thanks to me. What if he blabbers off, who else will show up at our door, kicking and screaming and demanding to be let in!” He nervously played with his hands. (“I wouldn’t have done that,” Floyd scoffed, and grudgingly folded his arms.) 

“You two showed up bruised and bloodied, I _ wanted _ to let you two in. But  _ you, _ ” He shot him a halfhearted glare, “Listen, I don’t care about that stupid bounty, in fact, I’ve seen a bigger price on my little brother. But I’m letting you stay here from whatever kindness I have in my heart. Once your leg heals up, you have the choice to leave us the hell alone or to stay and lay low from whatever kind of authorities are after you.”

Snart dropped his shoulders and made his arms flop back to his side. Going back on topic and off of that annoying Deadshot, he sighed, “Kid, we know you wouldn’t hurt us.” He scratched his cheek and looked to the side, “Couldn’t even kill that opossum in our cabbage patches last week.”

Harley walked up to Leonard slowly, with a graceful smile, “Ya! It’s okay that ya didn’t tell us.” Snart opened his mouth to protest, but shut it when she elbowed him in the stomach, “Hell, there are so many things I haven’t told any of ya’.” 

She passed Leonard, and walked up to Tim, swiping a caring hand over his cheek, “We get it, kid. There are secrets you have to keep. We’re not gonna be spilling ours, any time soon. And ya’ don’t gotta go tellin’ all of yours. We just want to know that ya’ safe, and a few days ago, kid.” She puffed her cheeks, “That was a close call if I do say so myself.” 

Tim’s face fell and he fell into the hug she offered. Squeezing the kid tight, she whispered into his hair, “There are secrets ya’ can’t tell us, Tim, we don’t have to know everything about each other. Frostee Freeze over there may be a bit of a stickler, but trust me, he just wants ya’ safe too.” 

A sob came up Tim’s throat, making him bury his face in her shoulder. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had comforted him like this. Harley rubbed a gentle hand up and down his back and clutched his neck like a lifeline; holding him like she actually cared. “Keep ya’ secrets, Timmy. We get it.” She buried her face near his ear, “ _ I _ get it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I know I didn't focus on Deadshot much in this chapter but don't worry he has enough gushy mushy fluff in the next chap. 
> 
> And don't worry, I never want to abandon this work, never ever, so I won't leave you guys hanging. Life has just been really busy lately (I passed my driver's test :D, I transferred schools, and I have to find a new therapist) But thank you for all the helpful comments! I really do appreciate them! And I already got chapter four halfway typed up ( Ikr I was on a roll today ;D) But editing takes up a majority of my time, I can't really say or write English very well, but I have all these editing software from eighth grade so it helps. 
> 
> Also if you catch any mistakes, grammar, plot, or spelling wise, please tell me!


	4. Family Bonding and Stowaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim visits the manor and gets to have some bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but this was all I could pump out :(
> 
> 4k+

By the time the weekend had come around, Tim’s room was halfway done. The hole in the house had been covered by hastily taped cardboard, and despite the damage, his bed and desk were fine. 

He couldn’t say the same thing for his laptop. It hung listlessly at the top of a tree branch, the keyboard missing and his mouse just bits and pieces. 

The view to the first floor had been covered by a rug, courtesy of Leonard, who found it absolutely hilarious whenever Harley or Tim fell through once more.

The stairs were being fixed by Snart, the man much more capable then he had originally let on. They were good as new by the time Friday was over, and Tim watched as Harley jumped up and down each step to test them out. 

Floyd stood next to him, tied up but still stoic in his own way. He had no doubt that the man could get out of his restraints, and it was a wonder on why he hadn’t already. After Tim had opened up to them, he had kept quiet, only bothering to threaten his life once since then. 

Tim didn’t really like to think about it, who had put a hit on him. No doubt Barbara was already on the case. But still, since that night, Deadshot made no moves to touch him. 

It was a bit jarring. 

Tim had gotten used to Harley and Snart bustling around. Those two were always up and moving, the former less so, but her leg was healing perfectly so she was on track. Floyd was much different. Even when they didn’t freeze him, he didn’t do much of anything. He only sat were they placed him, and ate what they gave him. It was like living with another pet dog. 

Speaking of dogs; they had taken a likening to the man instantly. Despite the shooting, he had done to the house, they seemed keen on smothering him. 

There were still a lot of questions Tim had wanted to know; how did Deadshot find him? Would he let others in on were Snart and Harley were? 

But he had found solace in his blissfully ignorant mind. So he didn’t bother asking, trusting Harley and Leonard to be stand by him if he were to get attacked again. 

Besides, the man seemed downtrodden for some reason. Even angry at times. Harley liked to talk with him then, the two of them had lengthy conversations about things Tim nor Snart could hear. 

The two of them got along very well, most likely due to their days on a team. Harley always kept Floyd in check, and the latter always made Harley upbeat. They were good together, and whenever Tim saw them it reminded him of what he and Dick had. 

<strike> </strike>

“Repeat back what I just said,” Tim spoke, his glare on max, and voice the lowest he could bring it. 

Leonard slumped down tiredly and rolled his eyes, “We aren’t five you know? I’m pretty sure we can handle you gone.” Floyd and Harley nodded their heads simultaneously in agreement. 

Still, Tim was not dismissed. Instead, he looked at each of them in the eye, putting on the look Bruce gave to criminals and insisted, “Repeat back. What. I. Just. Said.” 

Another exhausted exhale from Snart, “Fine.” He grumbled out, “Rule one, I am in charge, which by the way, thank you. Who knows what’ll happen if you let Monkey See, and Monkey Do hold the rails. Rule two, no weapons of any kind, no violence, no maiming, no problematic language. Aka basically, no fun. Rule three, no leaving the house under any circumstances. And if any of us do leave, we call your emergency phone number. And rule five, no calling the emergency phone number, unless it’s for a  _ real _ emergency.” When he was done, Leonard took a deep breath. 

Tim smiled finally and let up his gaze, “Thank you. Snart.” He put his hands on his hips and looked around with a smile, “Now, any questions?” 

Harley perked up and raised her hand, “Me! Me, me, me! Pick me!” 

Raising an eyebrow, he gestured to her, “Yes, Harley?” 

“What constitutes an emergency? Cause to me, someone losing an arm is at the same level as not having any more bags of hot Cheetos.” 

He sighed at her fondly, “I knew you would say that. Which is why I have the grocery market’s number on the fridge. Just call them and they’ll deliver it to the front porch. And don’t even think about going above budget, there’s already a fully stocked pantry and fridge, just ripe for your choosing Harley.” 

She cheered and raised her hands so Leonard and Floyd could high five her. A few awkward moments passed, before both of them reluctantly followed suit. 

Tim showed them the car keys from his pocket, “I’m taking the car with me. So please don’t get into too much trouble. The nearest hospital isn’t for another twenty miles. If you bleed out on the road while trying to find it, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

He grabbed his bag from at his feet and closed the trunk of the car, “I’ll only be gone for the weekend. I’ll be back on Sunday night. Please, please don’t kill each other before then.” 

Leonard grumbled and shooed him into the car, “Yeah, we get it. No funny business.” 

“Have fun visiting your dad Timastasia!” Harley called to him when he closed the driver’s door. Tim shook his head halfheartedly, “That doesn’t even make any sense.” 

Floyd, who had been blissfully silent the whole time, spoke up, “Yeah, tell him to drop dead soon.” The other villains glared at him, with Harley stomping on his foot. 

Tim grinned at him, ignoring the remark on Bruce. It wasn’t anything new, heck, he even made those sometimes. 

“You three have fun okay?” Tim told them, putting on his seat belt and starting the car. “Please don’t let me come back to only one-third of the house.” 

He waved at them as he drove off followed by Harley’s frantic screaming, “Bye Timmy! We’ll miss you!”

He smiled in the rearview mirror as Harley got both men by the crook of their elbows and skipped back towards the house. 

Alfred opened the door to greet him, “Master Timothy.” He smiled sweetly down at the boy, “It is so marvelous you have decided to join us today.” 

Tim grinned back at the man, wrapping his thin arms around Alfred’s frame, “Alfred, I missed you so much. You have no idea how hard it is to do my own laundry now.” 

The butler gave a rare chuckle and patted Tim’s back, “I’m sure it is my boy.” 

He led Tim towards the back dining room, where Dick and Bruce were sitting. They were on opposite ends of the table, both of them picking at their lunches. It wasn’t until Alfred announced that he was here, that they perked up. 

Dick was up in a second, barreling towards him with his arms wide open, “Oh Timmy!” The boy found himself wrapped up in a tight embrace, his face squished right up against Dick’s. His feet dangled and danced around as he was held. 

“Hi,” He wheezed out. 

“Dick put your brother down, he’s turning purple,” Bruce said, getting up and straightening his tie. 

With reluctance, Tim was put back on the ground, but Dick didn’t let up his hug. “I missed you so much.” He cried out, rubbing his face back and forth, and roughly nuzzling into Tim’s head. 

The boy winced and put a hand to Dick’s chest, “I-I missed you too.” He pushed a little and his brother’s arms fell away. He took a moment to compose himself, righting his too-big jacket and fixing his mused hair. 

He was only given a moment of breath before another pair of arms engulfed him. 

“Bruce!” 

His dad didn’t say anything, only holding his son close, and hiding his face into his chest. Dick happily opened his arms once again and went in for a group hug. “Timmy, please don’t leave us again. You have no idea how boring this house is without you.” 

“You don’t even live here anymore,” He rasped out. A few moments passed and the arms still hadn’t let go. It wasn’t until he was near suffocating that he began to slap at their arms, “Can’t breathe! Can’t breathe!” 

Instantly the arms came off. He let out a sigh of fresh air, “You guys are going to kill me.” 

Dick rubbed his arms up and down in comfort, “Are you okay? You look great! A little underfed, but I mean,” He shrugged, “You’re you.”

Bruce swatted Dick’s hands away and replaced it with his own. Tim was turned to face his concerned father, “Are you okay?” He mirrored. 

Tim rolled his eyes and smiled, “I’m okay really. As good as can be actually.” 

“Are you sure?” He insisted. 

“Oh, Bruce leave Timmy alone,” Dick grabbed him once more and turned him around once more. 

“Are you hungry? The drive here was long, do you want lunch?” 

Bruce grasped his shoulders and made him turn face again, “Are you sleeping alright? Your eye bags are still prominent. How much are you sleeping?” 

Just as Dick was going to grab him, Alfred walked in and coughed to get their attention. “If you two are done turning Master Timothy into a mess. His lunch is served.” He carried a plate of a half-cut sandwich and an assortment of fruits. 

Tim was left in a jumbled mess, he held his head with one hand to stop the room from spinning, “Th-Thank you, Alfred.” 

They all sat down once again, this time much closer, with Tim to the left of Bruce and Dick on the opposite of the boy. 

Dick sighed out and stared at Tim with a wide grin, “What have you been up to Timmy?” 

His mind went straight to the farm; his house was still in a bit of shambles, and the array of villains he had hidden away. 

“Oh nothing much,” Tim smiled picking up his coffee and taking a sip, “Just getting the house together is all. What about you guys?” 

Dick winced a bit, “Damian has decided to become the new Robin for Young Justice.” He averted his gaze but kept his ear out for Tim’s response. 

The boy took a sharp breath, but his grin didn’t falter, “How’s everyone taking it?” One the inside, his brain was on fire. It felt like Damian was taking everything that made him who he was. His alter ego, his team, his peaceful (or as peaceful as can be) life. He didn’t have much time to think about the boy. 

Dick rubbed the back of his neck, “A little rough and tumble at the moment.” 

Bruce stared at the newspaper in his hands, “He locked Impulse in the fridge, pushed Beast Boy off the top of the building, and gave Wondergirl a concussion.”

Tim sighed through his teeth, “How did she handle that?” 

“Damian also has a concussion.” 

“Has? As in he still has it?” 

“This is his first week on the team, Wonder girl is sitting idle in the tower’s medical bay. The team needs a new fridge and Beast Boy has a broken arm.”

Tim turned to Dick with a frown, “How could you think this was a good idea?” 

The man threw his hands up, “It seemed great at the time!” 

“Nearly half the team is compromised,” Bruce told him, still reading the paper. 

“Nuh-uh!” He said, “Megan got him, he was locked in his room for three hours! That’s a record! And Raven cushioned Garfield’s fall.” He began counting on his fingers, “Jamie got Bart out, but I guess the fridge still has track marks. And Conner-” 

“Conner?” Tim asked, putting his sandwich down. 

Dick turned to him and grinned, “Yeah, He’s doing great!” He frowned once more, “Though he’s kind of the reason why the whole thing started.” 

Tim frowned and looked to his plate, “How?” 

“He wasn’t that happy about Damian joining the team,” Dick said, with a wince. 

“Understandable, Damian was only on Titans for a few months. His training was incomplete, and he undermined Cassie as the team leader. She worked hard for that position.” Bruce grumbled out, turning a page. 

“He went straight to team leader?” Tim asked, eyes widening, “Dick!” 

“I know!” Dick threw his hands up, “I apologized to her over a million times. She refused to talk to me though.” 

“And why is he on Young Justice if he wasn’t done with Titans?” He asked incredulously once more. 

Dick heaved out a frustrating sigh, and dropped his head to his table, “He passed the entrance exams with flying colors! Even passed Jason, and he got the highest fastest score, exempt of any speedsters!” 

“Did you think about what his transfer would do to the team?” Tim asked. 

“I mean a bit. But you and Jason did great on the team!” 

“First of all, I created that team. And Jason was only on it for a few months before he died.” Tim said bluntly. 

Bruce coughed out loud and set his newspaper down, “Enough conversation about work. I want to know what you have been up to.” He turned an unwavering gaze to Tim and folded his large hands on the table. 

“You’ve been away for a few weeks, how is it?” 

Tim smiled, “Oh it’s great!” 

Dick was taken aback, “Really?” 

“Oh yeah!” Tim was up in his seat, and giddy, “The house isn’t anything like the manor, I woke up to a lizard on my chest once. And some squirrels took my computer.” 

“But I got my vegetable patch up! And I even know how to make my own dinner now! No more PB and J’s!” He laughed. 

Bruce gave him a short stiff smile, “That’s great Tim.” 

Dick chuckled too and reached over to pat Tim’s hands, “Yeah Timmy, we’re so glad you’re safe.” 

Tim giggled and grasped Dick’s hands, “Of course I’m safe!” 

Suddenly the air vent from above the table dropped and crashed in the middle of them. Tim and Dick were pushed apart and Bruce was up in his seat, fists at the ready. 

When the dust settled, another thump echoed across the hall. 

“You!” A gloved finger pointed straight towards Tim. 

Tim coughed and pushed out of his seat. He waved his arm around to clear the air and squinted at the blurred figure standing on their table. 

“Damian!” Bruce said aloud. 

The boy ignored him and continued to scrutinize Tim. “So you have come crawling back, Drake?” He asked looking down at him with a smug grin. A thick gauze was wrapped around his head, and he was dressed in a hospital gown. 

“Do not think for a second that my guard is down,” Damian hissed out. He jumped down from the table, a wrong move considering he wobbled a bit before his eyes finally refocused. 

“Dami! What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in the tower, resting!” Dick said, finally coming around the table to hold onto the boy. “Are you okay?” 

“Unhand me Grayson, and let me fight this mongrel!” 

“How did you even get here,” Tim asked, slowly making his way to Bruce. 

His father stood upright and walked towards Damian, “Dick is right, you’re still injured and you ripped your stitches.” He gestured to the small but growing spot on Damian’s side. 

The boy scowled, “That is of no concern. My priority is with the coward behind you!” He once again pointed his finger towards Tim, “And as of how I got here: that is confidential, and last I checked, Drake, you ran away from the team.” 

Tim gasped, “I did not run away!” 

“Oh, my apologies,” Damian gave him a smug grin, “What do you call abandoning your team and associates to themselves because you were too afraid?” 

Tim heaved out an angry sigh, but before he could respond there was another interruption. 

Alfred stood in the doorway, back straight. His gaze swept the room and coughed into his fist, “Master Timothy, you have a few  _ responsibilities _ to deal with in the front room.” 

“Me?” He asked dumbly, pointing to himself. 

Alfred crooked one eyebrow, “Well, I did say your name did I not?” With that, he left the room and held the door open for the boy to pass.

“Right, right of course,” He walked towards the man, “Thank you, Alfred. 

The butler nodded, and turned once more to the three still inside, “If you will Master Bruce? I believe we have a few stowaways in our midst.” 

Tim felt something drop in his stomach, “Stowaways?” He asked, turning to face Alfred with a worried look. 

“Yes, they are making a mess of the upholstery at the moment, so if we may speed this process up?” 

Bruce looked to all his sons, before his lips turned to a hard line, “We will be having a discussion about you, young man.” He pointed to Damian, before lifting the boy up in his arms. Rightly so, as Damian was swaying on his feet. 

The boy scowled and thrashed about, “Father cease this now! I am capable of walking myself!” He wiggled around a bit more. 

Dick gave the boy a small smile, “Only for now Dami. You really should be resting right now.”The boy huffed but did go limp in Bruce’s grip. 

“If you could follow me,” Alfred said, leading them towards the front door, where the supposed guests were waiting. 

Tim’s heart was beating fast, in his head he scolded the cursed thing. He just knew he shouldn’t have left Snart and the rest alone. And of course, they would have the audacity to visit him. Well, he could believe Floyd would, but Harley and Leonard would never do that to him. He just needed to find out what they were doing here. 

When they reached the front room, Tim was about to faint, sweat beading his forehead. His heart was out of his chest, and the cold feeling of dread hadn’t left him. 

“Tim!” 

The boy was knocked back to the floor, something small and red holding him. 

With a wheeze and a wince, the boy opened his eyes and was face to face with green eyes and freckles. “Bart?” He breathed out. 

Impulse grinned toothly at him, going to hug him tighter and nuzzle into his chest, “It really is you! I knew I shouldn’t have listened to that dude: he said you fell into a bottomless hole. I only believed him like eighty-five percent.” 

Tim laughed, and pushed himself up on his elbows, “What are you doing here?” 

“We’re here to rescue you!” He answered, hugging Tim by the neck and dragging him down to the floor once more. 

“Rescue me?” He giggled, “From what?” 

“From me,” Damian rasped out from his spot in Bruce’s arms. 

“Yeah, dude! The little devil said-” 

“Bart, that’s enough, get off of him.” A slurred voice said. 

Tim looked craned his neck to see who was talking. Cassie stood next to him, stoic as ever, and in the same hospital gown as Damian, another thick gauze wrapped around her head too. She grinned down at the boy and wavered in her spot. She put a hand on the wall, and another to cover her eyes, “This room is hella bright.” 

“Cassie come, sit back down!” M’gann said, from her spot on the lush couch. She waved and grinned down at Tim, “It is so good to see you again, Red Robin!” 

“No names,” Bruce said aloud. He nodded to Cassie, “M’gann is correct, you need to be resting.” 

Finally, Bart got up and held a hand out to Tim, “C’mon dude, the vibe is totally ruined now.” Tim grabbed his hand with a smile, “New lingo now?” 

The redhead shrugged and giggled, “Jaime is teaching me.” 

“No I’m not,” Blue Beetle grumbled from his spot on the La-Z-Boy, he crossed his arms, “You just refuse to leave me alone.” 

“Same thing.” 

Tim finally took a look around the room: Garfield was sitting with M’gann, arm in a sling and grinning back at Tim with a missing tooth. Raven was standing behind the two of them in her civilian clothes and looking absolutely uncomfortable. La’gaan was wearing a holoskin, looking like an average human being and standing with Raven, matching her expression. Bumble Bee was sitting on the arm of Jaime’s chair, grinning at Tim and waving. Conner wasn’t with them. 

He pat down the hurt in his stomach, and smiled at everyone, “What are you guys doing here?” 

Bruce scowled next to him and put Damian down on the empty seat of the couch, “Yes what are you doing here? Do you 9 have any regard for rules? Or are you fond of breaking them all? Especially the ones, about not traveling in groups outside of the team, and staying away from Gotham?” He crossed his arms and looked sternly at all the teens, who of course averted their gazes. 

“To be fair,” La’gann and Raven spoke at the same time, “We tried to stop them.” 

“You obviously failed.” He grumbled out, glaring at all of them. 

The man sighed out and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I was enjoying an evening with my son-” 

Just then Superboy stumbled out of the bathroom, patting his hands dry on his jeans, “Thanks for letting me use the restroom Alfred.” He looked up and smiled, “What’d I miss?” 

Bruce turned his glare to the super, “I was correct, there  _ are  _ 9 of you.” 

“Conner!” Tim yelled out, gasping at the boy. 

“Tim!” He responded, ignoring Batman (holy-shit, he was ignoring Batman of all people), and smiling at him from across the room. 

“You-You’re here!” He said, letting out a joyful laugh. 

Conner raised an eyebrow at him before making his way across the room, “Of course I’m here-”

Bruce raised a handout and stopped Kon from moving any further, “Enough!” 

Everyone stilled, going to avert their gaze once more. 

“I am contacting each of your guardians and you will leave my residence,  _ now _ .” He seethed out, folding his arms across his chest. The room suddenly turned cold at his tone. 

Dick scoffed and hip-checked Bruce with a grin, “No way! C’mon Bruce, they’re here to see Timmy!” 

“Yeah,” Bart spoke from his spot next to Tim. He hugged the boy across his waist and nuzzled into his shoulder, “We even helped Damian escape the medroom!”

“Bart!” Cassie said, groaning out with the rest of the team. 

“Nice going, amigo,” Jaime chuckled out. 

“So that’s how you got out,” Bruce glanced at Damian, who was silent and huffy through the whole scene. 

“Whatever dudes. He was gonna find out sooner or later.” 

“Yes, I would have.” 

“Ugh,” Conner grumbled out and rolling his eyes. He ducked behind Bruce and hastily raced towards Tim. In the blink of an eye, Tim was engulfed in strong arms and hoisted off the floor once more. Conner’s wrapped the boy up, hands going around his waist and head hidden in Tim’s ruffled hair.  Tim smiled wide and hugged the boy back around the neck, hiding his face near Kon’s cheek. “I missed you so much,” Superboy whispered out, next to Tim’s ear. 

The boy smiled, “I missed you too Clone boy.” 

“I want a hug too,” Cassie huffed out, from beside them. 

Tim giggled and opened his arm out to her. She grinned at him and fell into the two of them, nearly avoiding hitting her head once again on their heads. Bart grinned and joined them too, ramming into Conner and Cassie’s side, nearly toppling all four of them to the floor once more. 

“We missed you so much Tim,” Bart said, squeezing Tim around the chest. 

“Yeah,” Cassie said in a near whisper, “I don’t know how you do it, but being the leader is so fucking hard.” 

Tim felt something wet and heavy in his throat and when he opened his mouth to say something, nothing but a heavy laugh came out. The wet smears on his cheeks felt something akin to tears but he hadn’t even noticed, his giggling taking most of his notice. 

He nuzzled into their hold, and sniffed, “I missed you guys too.” 

Finally, they all let go and smiled at each other. Tim wiped at his eyes and giggled once more. 

“You guys snuck into Gotham just to see me?” He asked. 

“Duh!” Cassie said, now leaning against Bart. Her words were still a bit slurred, and she swayed back and forth just as Damian was doing. 

Tim turned to the rest of the team, the grin on his face not wavering, “And you guys came too?” 

M’gann smiled and got up clasping her green hands together, “Red Robin, of course, we would come for you!” 

“No names,” Bruce said once again. 

Garfield perked up, “Yeah man! You’re like, a part of the team dude.” 

“Not anymore,” La’gann pointed out, crossing his arms with a huff. He deflated after a few moments, “But yeah, we missed you or whatever.” 

Raven nodded with him.

Karen hopped off from her perch and ran to hug Tim, “We couldn’t pass the chance.” 

Tim hugged her back and sniffed once again, “Guess I can’t shake you guys off, huh?” 

“You could try pretty bird,” Conner teased next to him, “You could try.” 

“You’re stuck with us,” Karen whispered from her spot in his chest. 

It took some grumbling and even a small threat on Dick’s part to finally push Bruce out of the room. Alfred took Damian in his arms, and walked towards one of the Batcave entrances just out of view, “Master Timothy if you will, could you escort your group to the third living room? I’m sure there are plenty of entertainment devices for all of you.” With that, he turned to walk down the hallway with Dick on his heels. 

Tim nodded his head, “I will, thank you, Alfred.” 

He turned back to his crew with a sigh, “Alright gang, follow me!” 

They made their way to the living room, everyone marveling at the vast hallways and rooms the manor had. Finally, they all settled into the main living room, Mario Kart up and running. 

Bart was in the lead, followed by Jaimie, then Garfield, and then Raven, who reluctantly played after a few moments of teasing. 

Tim was in the middle of the couch, cushioned by Cassie and Conner on either side of him. The rest of the team made themselves comfortable on the many sitting surfaces in the room. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! And don't worry, the timkon is coming I swear I just want to bleed it out a little ;). Also, give me some feedback; is there any superheroes you want Tim to talk to? Any interactions you guys want? Don't be afraid to leave a suggestion!
> 
> Also, I love writing the batfam relationship, you guys have no idea, I adore them so much. 
> 
> If there were any problems or plot holes you guys noticed, please let me know! I rushed this chapter: it's all written and edited in one day.


	5. Let's Fill Stuff In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fill in the line folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been away from this my dudes :( school has been tough and I've had some horrible writer's block. But since the Covid-19 quarantine, I get to get this out. So I guess that's one good thing. 
> 
> 2k+

It was just the two of them sitting in the kitchen, Snart, and Floyd across from each other, glaring and posturing up. The cold gun facing Floyd separated them. 

Snart let out a heavy sigh, his left eye twitching and relaxing into his chair more. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t just end you here, Lawton.” 

The man across from him wasn’t troubled, only shrugging one large shoulder and adjusting in the small kitchen seat. “ ‘Fraid my hands are tied. My clients trust in me to maintain their privacy.” He opened his palms and let them drop nonchalantly. 

Snart snorted, making his force contort more, “You expect me to believe that? What’s more likely, you lying your ass off once again, or you’ve finally gained some standards.” 

“Watch your mouth, or do you need a reminder that, that toy store water gun is more dangerous in my hands than it ever will be in yours.” 

Silence befell the two men once again. The atmosphere around them stunk the entire room, thick and almost malevolent. The core of it coming off from the two of them, their matching glare creating a crackling, electric energy. 

A few moments passed before, Snart grabbed his gun and lazily pointed it at the mam. “Still waiting for a reason, murderer.” 

“The fact that I’m willing to kill the filth in this world and your too cowardly to finish the job, reflects more on you than me.” 

“It’s not about cowardice Lawton, it’s about how far in hell you’re willing to get to.” 

Floyd feigned a surprised look, “Never thought you a religious man, Leonard.”

Snart gave him a snarled grin, “Unlike you, I’ve seen what comes after. I’m not willing to see it again. You ever see beyond that light and come back to tell the tale?” 

He shrugged once more, “Not my style, ask Al Ghul, the guy’s gone swimming enough times to write about the good, the bad, and the ugly of it.” A cruel look swept over his face before he chuckled a bit, “At least I have someone to come back to. How’s your estranged sister by the way?” 

Snart almost jumped out of his seat to maul that ugly look of the cube he called a face. His scowl deepened, the conversation had obviously hit a rough spot.

“Last I heard, she wasn’t so happy with you going awol and bustin’ out of that penitentiary without so much as a word to her.” 

Snart rolled his eyes, “And last I heard, your daughter hated your guts, so what’s it to ya’?” 

They were at a standstill once more. 

The only sound came from the clock on the wall seated across both of them, ticking by every second, almost getting louder as each tick went by. 

Floyd caved in first from their staring contest. He closed his eyes and tensed in his chair. He moved to sit more comfortably once more, tilting his head up and readjusting his splayed legs. 

Snart leaned back into his chair and waiting.

“Look, it really isn’t anything.” The man spoke up, looking reluctant to let information pass, “All I can tell you is that I handled the situation and the kid was just a sidetrack of it.” 

“So what, you a deranged shooter now? You walk up to any house and let it out?” It was obvious that Snart was disgusted in the man across from him. 

Floyd sighed out in frustration, “I took the money already. I had to see the job done. Simple business.” 

“Simple business my ass, you could’ve killed all three of us you reckless bastard.” 

“The kid I could live with. But you and Quinn were only targets of opportunity.” 

Snart shook his head slowly, before turning the safety off of his gun, “Who the hell put that bounty.” 

“Does it matter? He’s part of the richest families in Gotham, having a bounty is a right of passage. It’s fucking Gotham, man.” 

“Then you owe me a list of any and every person who would even try to send in his name,” Snart growled, finger just itching to pull the trigger. 

“And what’s in it for me?” 

“You keeping your life, Lawton.” 

He let out a laugh, and shook his head, “You expect me to believe you could take my life.” 

“If not me, then Quinn, if not her, then Bruce Wayne when he hears about what the hell you just tried to do to his son, and heir to his business.” He almost shook with rage, “You think after losing one son, he would miss putting a bullet in the man who almost added another gravestone in his yard?” 

“Bruce Wayne is a coward.” 

Snart snorted and leaned back in his chair, “At least we both agree on something. But I have no doubt he wouldn’t chase you down himself.” 

“Well,” Floyd smirked, “I’m just shaking in my little bunny slippers.” 

“I’m gonna shove those up your ass.”

“They’re Harley’s, so it’s your grave.” 

“I need names, Lawton.” Snart growled finally getting up from his seat, “And I know you have them.” 

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.” 

Snart grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him up, nearly banging their foreheads together, “Are you a child? I’m giving you one last chance before you force my hand.” 

“I’d like to see your white ass try,” Floyd growled back, fists clenching. 

Snart stared at him for a moment longer, before shoving the man away. Deadshot crashed into his seat, nearly toppling over with the force. 

“You were warned.” Before he could even speculate on what that had meant, Snart rapped his knuckles on the wall next to them and called out; 

“Harley! It’s your turn!” 

Cassie had needed to go to the medical bay right after Damian, Conner basically carrying her as she drabbled on and on about how glad she felt seeing Tim again. 

She still talked on as she was set on a bed, next to a bored-looking Damian. She turned her head to look at the boy and smiled, “Pequeño diablo.” She giggled out, at the glare he sent her. 

“Someone smack her into a wall again.”

Dick shook his head with a grin, “She’s only joking, Dami.” 

“Jokes are meant to be funny.” 

Alfred walked up to Cassie with a polite smile, “Good evening Miss Sandsmark, may I?” He gestured towards her with some medical supplies. 

Cassie stared at him in confusion, before it finally dawned on her, “Sure Mister Pennyworth, go for it!” She wiggled more in her blanket burrito, showing off her fingers and toes. 

“Put those away Miss, I just need your head for now.” 

Tim and Conner sat on one side of her bed, watching as Alfred laid a towel on the bump on her head, then an ice pack, and then wrapped gauze to hold it in place. 

“You feeling okay now Cassie?” Conner asked, smirking at how giggly she seemed. 

She didn’t answer but her eyes were fluttering shut. Her head bobbed a bit in the air before it dropped into her chest. Alfred had finished wrapping her head and finished it off with a safety pin to hold it in place. 

“I’m sure Miss Sandsmark would have loved to hold your conversation, Mister Kent. However, I must insist that she get her rest. In fact, all of you should be resting, you did take quite a long trip after all. And traveling while injured if I may add.” He grabbed all his medical supplies in one arm and shooed the two boys off with the other. 

“Now up you two get, I assure you she shall be in tip-top shape by the time she leaves my care.” 

Tim and Conner trudged their way back up the long stairs, thanking the man and waving bye to Dick as he stayed to watch Damian. 

When they came back to the surface, the rest of the team were still in the living room, Bart and Garfield now kicked out of the competition, and Jaime and Raven facing off. Karen, La’gaan, and M’gann sat on the large soda cheering them on. 

When Tim and Conner made it back, Bart patted the space next to him. “Red, c’mon and sit with me!” 

He made his way to the boy, with Conner at his side, “I feel like that name fits you more than me.” He turned to the screen just as Raven passed Jaime the last second and won. 

Jaime threw the remote up and groaned, “Oh dude! Not cool!” 

Raven smirked at him, “Don’t be a sore loser, Reyes.” 

“Always bet Purple!” Bart yelled, whooping and getting into the other boy’s face. He was pushed away, right into Beast Boy. 

Tim laughed just as Conner spoke up, “Alright restart. Jaime, I bet I could beat you too.” He raised a hand, which Raven tossed a remote to. 

Blue Beetle smirked at him, “Don’t cry SB when I embarrass you.” 

  
  


It took a while for Snart to hear back from Harley. He sat in the living room, laying down across the couch, watching whatever Russian drama Harley was invested in, and absentmindedly petting Batman, and wasn’t that weird enough. He was covered in the soft throw pillows Tim had bought, with two other dogs resting on his outstretched legs. 

Ever since he had switched out with Harley, things had gone quiet, the only thing that filled the silence were the creaks and groans that came with the old house, and the low volume of the TV.

Someone on the screen began to scream in frustration, contrasting the yawn Snart let out. 

How boring. 

The main character began to rant on and on, exaggerating their hand movements and letting the tears fall. 

“I feel you dude,” Snart muttered, yawning once more, and wondering what the hell those two were doing in the kitchen. 

It was another hour of Snart stewing in his thoughts of what was happening in the kitchen. The show had ended and he was absentmindedly flipping between different streaming services, and staring at the old ceiling. 

“Dammit,” He whispered to himself before getting up with a groan and swiping the dog hair on his clothes. Flash had stared up at him in adorable confusion before dismissing him and laying back down to continue his nap. He grabbed the remote and shut the screen off. 

He silently made his way back to the kitchen, as silent as he could; sidestepping where he knew the aged wood croaked. 

The closer he got the louder their voices got. He could only hear muffled whispers from his spot on the sofa. 

“... you’re not the only one… I miss mine too…” Snart heard Harley say in a faint voice. He stopped right by the doorway, stopping and moving so they wouldn’t see him. 

No one talked for a minute before Floyd spoke up, “You don’t get it Harls.” His tone was pained, “She loves you. She adores you. I can’t even get Zoe to look at me most times.” 

Harley made a compassionate sound, “First off, Lulu is still toddlin’. She adores anything colorful and glittery, aka me.” 

For once, Harley sounded serious, or as serious as she could be. She sighed out tiredly, “Second of all, Zoe is at that age ya’ know? She’s in a very confusing time for her life. Her body’s changing, her brain is literally finally coming together. I mean, c’mon babe. You’re in and out of her life more than a rich businessman on eighth street.” 

“Isn’t that street notorious for prostitutes?”

“Shh,” Harley told him before continuing, “You can’t just do that to kids alright? I mean I got no right to talk considering we’re basically in the same boat. But Zoe is different. She actually knows the difference between a mommy or an auntie.” She paused and in a whisper she spoke, “Can’t say the same for Lulu though.” 

“I try to visit her as much as I can, _you_ know that. _ She knows that. _” Lawton sighed out, almost frustrated. 

“And it ain’t enough, so what’re you gonna do?” She asked. “I mean, for gods sake darlin’, ain’t she the only girl in her private school that ain’t got, parents? Kids at her age will use anything against each other. And, her having to go to a foster home on the south side of Star City, whew. Between her probable bullying, unstable home life, frequently absent father, and prominent drug trade in her area; her brain must be in a stressed state all the time. No wonder she doesn’t know how to react to you. You’re not around her enough to actually be a stable point of solace.” 

There was another pause and then Floyd let out a wet, sad laugh. He sniffled and forced out through a croaked voice, “Damn Quinn. Your psychology Ph.D. really called me out today, huh?” 

“Gotta use it for somethin’, babe.” 

Snart moved back to the couch just as silent when he heard the start of a deep guttural whimper. He sat back down on the couch with a passive face, and turned it back on, leaving the two of them alone. 

_‘Twenty more minutes.’_ He told himself, _‘Twenty more minutes then I’ll bother that fool again.’ _

It was in fact not twenty more minutes, but another hour. By then, Snart was asleep on the sofa, two of the dogs resting on his chest and licking at his jaw. 

Floyd had woken him up, slamming a notebook into his face with a loud smack. The man jumped up, knocking the Batman and Superman off of him. The book landed in his lap as he looked around in confusion. 

Lawton stood above him, his lips in a grim line. Snart wiped the drool off of his chin and arched an eyebrow.

Looking down at the paper he noticed it was a split into two. One side had, ‘Directly involved’, while the other had, ‘Tangled in the Spiderweb.’ The first column only had two names, while the other hand, more than a dozen. 

“Finally come to your senses?” He asked, not in a mocking tone, but a curious one. 

Floyd glared down at him, “If you tattle to your little group of rogues that I spoke up, I’ll rip you to shreds. I don’t need to be labeled as untrustworthy to my clients.” 

“_Shocker,_ the murder wanted in eighty countries, and was a pivotal member of the Suicide Squad is untrustworthy.” 

“Just keep your mouth shut,” He growled out, stomping (more like stumbled due to his still healing knife wounds) away down the hallway, and to the room, he had claimed as his for the past few days.” 

Snart watched him go, then went to examine the paper in his hands. There were no names he had recognized, no shit, considering his stomping ground was in Central City. However, the number of names in the second column got his attention. 

Harley skipped into the room and then jumped onto the couch from the back. 

“Floyd give ya’ the thing?” She asked, glancing at him. She grabbed the remote from his side and kicked her feet up on the coffee table. 

“Yeah, but I can’t make much of it right now. Do you know any of them?” 

“Only a few. You don’t go showin’ off wealth in Gotham and not expect to be in one of Cat Woman’s books.” Harley shrugged, “But kitty cat only gave me two seconds to look before she slammed it shut and literally kicked me out her window.” 

“Neat,” He sighed, scanning the page once more, and then tucking it away in his pocket. “We should look into them with Tim. Maybe he knows them, after all, he’s part of that one percent.” 

“Ooh, I feel like he’ll like that. Dontcha hear him mumblin’ about crime scenes when he wakes up? I bet ya he listens to those True Crime Podcasts when he sleeps. I hear they’re really popular with kids his age.” 

“I don’t care,” Snart said, settling back down on the couch, “I just want to get to the bottom of this so Trigger Finger over there doesn’t get prompted by one of them again.” 

Harley hummed and then clicked her tongue, “I doubt it’ll happen again.” 

“Oh yeah, why’s that?” 

“Well, if you had stayed for a few more minutes earlier, you would have also heard me convincing that guy to take a chill pill.” She shrugged one shoulder, “I just made him connect his daughter with Timmy. They’re both in the same age range after all, and both have fathers that are absent.” 

Snart made an impressed noise, he stuck his fist out, _“Nice.” _

Harley obliged him, “Should I feel guilty? I mean I did just shove a whole hunk of reality down his throat.” 

“It is what it is,” He told her, crossing his shoulders nonchalantly. “And besides, people like him need to choose; be a father or stay in the dark side. Really he should have taken Darth Vader as an example.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, this chapter was originally 10k +. .. yeah it was that long lol. But I chopped it because it just didn't feel right. The next chap will def. come out in like a day or something and be much, much longer.
> 
> But anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this! I really loved writing the interaction between Floyd and Snart. I love these two. And to anyone who actually knows medical procedures, I'm so sorry I literally know nothing about how to do anything with injuries. Which is ironic because I'm about to go to med school in a year. 
> 
> Tim and Conner will build slowly, or as slow as I can handle it. Sometimes I get too impatient. lol. I love our two idiots
> 
> Once again, Harley is an angel, and we have no choice but to stan her.
> 
> I hope you guys are safe and clean. Remember to wash your hands, and/or hand sanitizer, and watch out for your health. 
> 
> Stay safe, loves xx


End file.
